Sang-Mêlée
by NightravenSQ
Summary: Notre histoire commence lorsqu'une guerre éclate sur le territoire elfique, une jeune femme mi-elfe et mi-humain décide de partir n'étant pas accepté à cause de ses origines. Sur son chemin elle rencontrera une reine qui malgré ses différences va l'accepter. Mais elle ne sera pas sans danger pour autant, la reine va-t-elle la protéger ou la vendre à son peuple?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde sa faisait longtemps, j'avais envie de voir si beaucoup de monde me lisait encore, je verrais bien. Cette histoire est une histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire comme ça du jour au lendemain sur un cahier de brouillon, le pauvre ^^. J'espère en attendant que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans mon histoire, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions. Bisous les amis et bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre.**_

* * *

Un corbeau battit des ailes au-dessus de l'immensité de la verdure qu'est la forêt. Des arbres à perte de vue s'étendent sur des milliards de kilomètres, l'oiseau ne sait pas où s'arrête la forêt mais il doit continuer de voler au-dessus de celle-ci pour parcourir le plus de chemin possible. La forêt composée de milliards d'hectares n'est autre que l'immense forêt du Royaume des Nains. Il ne peut s'arrêter ici, il est encore trop proche de son ancien royaume pour s'arrêter ici, la tête de l'oiseau se tourne pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il semble fuir quelque chose qu'il ne meure pas d'envie d'affronter pour le moment. L'astre jaune qu'est le soleil illuminait les feuilles des arbres passant en travers pour recouvrir de tout son être la forêt.

Le volatile constatait que les petits animaux sortaient de leur cachette, lapins, biches, sangliers, cerfs, les insectes se joignent eux aussi à la partie pour chercher de quoi se désaltérer et se nourrir. De quoi subvenir à leurs besoins en sommes. Le corbeau se rend compte que son corps commence à montrer des signes de fatigue et de déshydratation, il n'a d'autres choix que de chercher de son regard de quoi l'aider à faire tenir son corps un moment mais il devait se dépêcher, il n'a pas de temps à perdre et surtout pas sur le territoire des nains qui sont des grosses brutes avec les animaux comme lui.

L'oiseau noir perdit un peu d'altitude survolant les arbres avant qu'il ne se retrouve entre eux, un croassement sonore sortit de son bec alors qu'il évitait les branches sur son chemin avec agilité, ses ailes fouettant l'air sur son passage. Un petit animal eut peur de son croassement auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il tomba de son perchoir. Le corbeau s'en aperçut, il mit ses serres en avant et il battit plus vite des ailes. Il l'attrapa dans ses serres alors qu'il ne bougeait pas entre ses griffes. Il déposa le rongeur dans le prochain arbre, l'écureuil prit ses pattes à son cou, il ne perdit pas de temps et s'envola sans se rendre compte que la petite boule de poil le regardait de loin. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il ferait une pause, il devait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé.

L'animal battait des ailes à une allure régulière pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible à sa destination. Petit à petit, ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il décida de faire une pause à la tombée de la nuit. Son corps ne s'habituerait jamais au voyage s'il faisait tout le temps des pauses. Rapidement, le jour laissa place à la noirceur de la nuit. Les animaux de jour partirent se reposer pour ne laisser que les animaux nocturnes et qu'un calme plat dans l'immense forêt.

Le corbeau fatigué de son voyage toute la journée non stop sans se reposer, ni se désaltérer et encore moins boire, se rapprocha petit à petit du sol. Il passa derrière un arbre, une forme plus grosse qu'un oiseau sortit de l'autre côté, cela laissa place à une immense silhouette qui retomba au sol sur ses pieds, une main par terre pour se rattraper sans se blesser. Il regarda autour de lui, tendant l'oreille en quête du moindre bruit suspect. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or avant qu'il n'inspire et expire fortement comme si la respiration lui était difficile, voir quasiment impossible. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte habituelle et son souffle redevient régulier, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

L'inconnu regarda autour de lui, il constate une petite rivière non loin de lui. Il se remit sur ses pieds mais faillit tomber, son corps est très faible et plus du tout habitué à sa forme de base, appuyé contre un arbre il décida de laisser à son corps un peu de temps. Il mit sa main à hauteur de son visage et regarde ses pieds.

-Cela reviendra. Patience.

L'inconnu quitta son appui et s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer son corps vers la petite rivière, s'accroupit, mit ses mains en coupe, prit de l'eau entre elles et se désaltéra. Son corps le remercia de son initiative, sa gorge asséchée ne lui aurait pas permis de plus parler. Ça lui fit un bien fou, il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage.

Il se releva, ferma les yeux, inspira et une onde sortit de son corps, ses yeux se rouvrirent, il vit les auras de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la forêt, que ce soit animal, insecte ou les êtres qui habitaient cette forêt. Les nains. Il voyait comme en plein jour comme un animal nocturne. Ne voyant aucun danger, il grimpa dans un arbre et décida de se reposer, il regarda le ciel étoilé avant de s'endormir.

L'étranger est réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des bruits de sabots qui titille ses oreilles, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut un cerf avec son faon ainsi que sa femelle venir se désaltérer dans la rivière dans lequel il a bu quelques heures auparavant. Ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup quand il se rendit compte que cela ne représentait pas un quelconque danger pour lui, l'inconnu pensait qu'on l'avait retrouvé même s'il n'allait pas se rendre sans se battre, il ne laisserait personne mettre la main sur lui, il ne mourrait pas d'envie de retourner là-bas et encore moins perdre sa tête pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il regarde l'horizon et constate que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, il n'avait que trop dormi, il devait reprendre la route.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or, il inspira et expira difficilement, son corps se courba pour se changer et prendre celle d'un lynx noir ébène. Il peut désormais faire le chemin à pattes, prendre la forme d'un oiseau lui prend beaucoup d'énergie, d'ailleurs il n'a pas récupéré de son précédent voyage. Il descendit de son perchoir alors que le cerf le regarde évaluant s'il est un danger pour lui et sa famille, le lynx s'incline devant lui pour montrer son respect. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que le cerf ne retourne boire dans la petite rivière, le félin s'approcha tout doucement et buvait un peu d'eau avant de se détourner pour prendre son élan.

Le lynx se mit à courir et sauta par-dessus la rivière pour s'enfoncer dans la grande forêt. L'animal évitait les différents obstacles sur son chemin, les troncs d'arbres allongés sur le sol ainsi que les petits animaux ignorant son ventre qui grondait à cause de la faim, évitant rocher et arbres avec agilité, ses pattes bondissaient pour se rendre aussi loin que possible du territoire des nains. Il savait où se rendre, le territoire des humains. Il savait que sur les territoires des humains il aurait la paix, il n'aurait plus peur d'être poursuivi sans relâche.

Il voyageait depuis des jours, ne se souciant pas de dormir ou d'écouter son corps lui montrer sa déshydratation et sa famine, il ne savait plus de quand datait son dernier repas ou de la dernière fois où il a senti l'eau coulé le long de sa gorge mais il savait que ça remontait à loin. L'étranger toujours sa forme animale de lynx s'arrêta, les pattes flageolantes, il s'effondra sur le sol épuisé et surtout affamé. Il sombra dans la noirceur de l'inconscience, fermant les paupières pour ne plus les rouvrir, du moins pour le moment.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ouvrant difficilement ses paupières lourdes, ses oreilles s'agitèrent quand des bruits suspects lui parvinrent. L'animal entendait des cris mais pas n'importent lesquels, ceux d'une femme. La gueule encore pâteuse dû à son inconscience, il se remit sur ses pattes, ses yeux se mirent à luire de magie puis il changea de forme pour un loup noir et blanc de trois têtes de plus qu'un homme. Il décida de suivre les cris, se mettant à courir en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il n'était plus loin et il eut raison, là devant ses yeux, il vit une jeune fille attaquée par des bandits qui s'apprêtaient à la violer. Ne supportant plus cette vision, un grognement menaçant sortit de sa gueule et ce dernier résonna dans la forêt, faisant fuir les animaux des alentours. Les bandits s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et regardaient la noirceur de la forêt arme aux poings.

-Va voir ce que c'était.

La peur se lisait sur leurs visages et le loup s'en délectait. L'un d'eux poussa son collègue avec la pointe de son arme alors que ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille mais avançait tout de même. Il avança tout doucement vers la forêt, regardant autour de lui sous le regard fauve du loup. Ce dernier les muscles bandés à l'extrême est prêt à bondir, la subite montée d'adrénaline ne lui faisait plus pensée à la faiblesse de son corps. Il toise la jeune fille de son regard azur, cette dernière sanglote les larmes dévalant sur ses joues encore juvéniles. La mâchoire serrée, il allait se délecter de leur peur.

*Impardonnable.

Un nouveau grognement fait sursauter les bandits, l'homme continue sans le savoir à s'avancer vers la bête qui rigole intérieurement de sa bêtise. 5 pas, 4 pas, 3 pas, 2 pas, 1 pas, le loup sort de sa cachette, lui saute dessus toutes crocs dehors et lui plante profondément dans la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Un gargouillis immonde sort de la gorge de sa proie alors que le sang s'écoule de sa bouche, avant que le loup ne jette le corps plus loin. Le canidé plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne, les crocs retroussées sur d'immense crocs.

Le liquide carmin encore chaud coule le long de sa gueule et sur son pelage, rendant l'image aussi sinistre que possible. Il sent le goût de ferraille coulé dans sa gorge, il regarde les autres bandits qui n'ont pas quitté des yeux la bête en colère. Ils tremblent de tout leur corps, effrayé par ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Ils regardent le loup sous toutes les coutures. Ce dernier hurle, les bandits reculent de peur face à la créature en face d'eux.

-Il est énorme!

Effectivement, le loup était plus grand et plus gros que ses congénères mais ça ne le rendait pas moins agile et rapide. Il attaque à nouveau, plantant ses crocs et ses griffes dans ses ennemis qui ont osé s'attaquer à une jeune fille sans défenses tels les lâches qu'ils sont. Alors qu'il attaque ses ennemis, l'un d'eux se faufile dans son dos, décochant une flèche qu'il reçoit dans son dos ce qui le fait grogner de douleur. En colère, il se retourne lentement un bras ensanglanté dans sa gueule qu'il relâche sur le sol, il s'avance vers son ennemi les babines retroussées et attaque de nouveau, il plante ses crocs dans son bras, lui brisant les os du bras dans un craquement sinistre, il lui arrache son bras d'un coup sec et le bandit se vida de son sang sur le sol.

Le loup regarde autour de lui pour constater que ses ennemis ont été décimé, ils sont tous au sol baignant dans leur sang, certains sont morts, d'autres gémissent de douleur en tenant leur membre blessés ou manquant. La bête se tourne vers la jeune fille, elle tremble comme une feuille, assise sur le sol en le regardant avec peur. Il s'avance vers elle lentement, cette dernière ferme les yeux pensant sa dernière heure arrivée mais à la place, elle sent quelque chose d'humide contre sa main. Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir la truffe humide du loup sur ses doigts. Elle lève une main et le passe dans son pelage.

-Merci.

Elle prend l'immense tête et la serre contre sa poitrine avant que le canidé ne se lève la tête pour la remettre sur ses jambes. Il grogne doucement, passe sa langue sur le visage de la jeune fille qui rit avant de se dégager d'elle, il se détourne et s'enfonce dans la forêt, disparaissant dans le noir. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines ne lui permet pas de ressentir la douleur de la flèche profondément plantée dans son dos et s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque foulée. Il a complètement oublié d'enlever la flèche.

Il marche à nouveau pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux pattes, après le massacre qu'il a fait, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à remonter jusqu'à lui et la peur d'être capturé enserre sa gorge et son cœur, l'empêchant de trouver un repos qui serait pourtant la bienvenue.

* * *

 _ **Ps: J'espère que ça vous a plu, par contre je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster, je vais faire en sorte de faire ça une fois par semaine mais je ne promets rien, l'inspiration va et vient à sa guise donc voilà, plein de bisous et à bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà pour le second chapitre, j'espère que le premier vous a plu et que le deuxième sera pareil. Je posterais donc une fois par semaine pour que je puisse travailler quelques petites choses dans mon histoire puisque je ne serais pas souvent là pendant les vacances donc je préfère faire ça maintenant et vous donnez quelque chose de potable à lire. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines finit par redescendre d'un seul coup, des vertiges le prennent alors il n'a d'autres choix que de s'arrêter de courir. Ses pattes flageolantes ne le portent plus désormais, beaucoup trop affaiblies par tous ses jours sans manger, ni boire ou se reposer. De plus sa blessure commence à se réveiller et le tirailler, le loup geint de douleur. Son corps ne le porte plus, il s'effondre au sol. Le canidé n'a pas eu le temps de sonder la forêt en quête d'un danger, il est trop épuisé pour le faire. Il décida de se laisser mourir au milieu de cette forêt. Dans l'autre monde, il n'aura plus besoin de fuir, il sera libre. Seul et perdu, il n'a plus aucune échappatoire au milieu de tous ces problèmes. Ce dont il ne se rend pas compte avant de fermer les yeux sur la noirceur c'est que son corps se trouve le long d'une route.

Les sabots des chevaux claquèrent sur le sol alors que ces derniers au galop et tirant un carrosse tentaient de se rendre à la demeure de la femme se trouvant à bord du carrosse. Ce dernier d'un noir profond comme la nuit tout comme les chevaux le tirant, portait les armoiries de la noblesse. Le cocher tout comme les chevaliers qui entourent le carrosse se rendent compte qu'une énorme masse se trouve près du chemin qu'ils ont prient. Les soldats indiquent au cocher de s'arrêter alors ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et se stoppe. Ce dernier se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se trouver le long du sentier

Les chevaliers descendent de leur monture, épée en mains, ils s'approchent tout doucement tout en restant sur leurs gardes près de la forme inerte. Arriver à la hauteur de la masse noire ils écarquillent les yeux en voyant l'immense loup, ils n'en avaient jamais vu d'aussi gros dans leur vie ce qui les choque d'autant plus. Ils se regardent avant de tâter la bête de leurs épées mais la créature ne bouge pas d'un poil pourtant les soldats voient le loup respirer doucement. Puis leur regard tombe sur la flèche plantée dans son dos. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre avant de regarder à nouveau le canidé allongé sur le sol à moitié mort.

La porte du carrosse s'ouvre d'un coup avec fracas, les soldats sursautent quand ils entendent le bruit de la porte, une femme vêtue de noir des pieds à la tête en sort regardant autour d'elle avant de regarder en direction de ses soldats en fronçant les sourcils. Une longue chevelure cascadant ses épaules allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux chocolat, une peau bronzée par le soleil, des lèvres pulpeuses avec une légère cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, un corps aux formes aguicheuses et féminines. Ils déglutissent difficilement en voyant la brune en colère qui s'avance vers eux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on s'est arrêté?

Un garde va vers la reine, il s'agenouille devant elle et explique leur découverte le long du chemin emprunter. La brune le regarde avec un sourcil parfaitement dessiné haussé s'attendant à la suite.

-Nous avons trouvé une étrange créature majesté.

-Une étrange créature dis-tu?

-Oui, elle respire encore mais elle est inerte majesté, on préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Pour illustrer ses mots, le soldat hocha la tête en direction de son collègue qui souleva son épée et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la bête mais la brune fait un mouvement de la main et il se retrouve figé sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle, ni même pouvoir parler. La magicienne contourne ses gardes malgré les protestations de l'un d'eux et les mises en garde dont elle fait abstraction. Elle continue son chemin vers la créature allongée au sol. La brune est intriguée par les dires de son garde, elle désire voir la bête de ses yeux.

La brune s'accroupit à côté de lui et regarde de long en large le magnifique loup au poil un peu sale mais elle sait que sous cette fourrure crasseuse se cache une magnifique créature au pelage soyeux. Elle s'autorise à passer ses doigts dans le pelage et stoppa sa main vers le poitrail du loup, elle sentit son cœur battre lentement sous ses doigts fins. Elle tourne un peu la tête et distingue la flèche encore profondément dans son dos, cette dernière est enfoncée à plus de la moitié dans son dos. Elle prend la flèche dans sa main, son autre main sur le dos de la bête, elle la retire d'un coup sec et constate que le loup n'a pas bougé d'un poil et encore moins montré un signe de faiblesse. Il doit vraiment être mal en points pour ne pas réagir à la douleur reçue par la flèche retirée.

Elle passe sa main sur la blessure, cette dernière s'illumine de violet quasi pourpre avant de s'éteindre complètement, mais la blessure ne se referme pas alors que le sang s'en écoulait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Elle prend un bout de tissu qu'elle pose sur la blessure, espérant qu'il ne meure pas entre ses mains avant qu'elle ne lui ai prodigué les soins adéquats, le tissu commence à s'imbiber de sang, ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. La brune claque des doigts et le corps du loup se soulève du sol, les feuilles ainsi que la terre tombant de son corps, elle se dirige vers son carrosse avec le corps du loup qui la suit.

-Majesté c'est dangereux! Et s'il se réveille?

-Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il se réveille, regardez donc son état, il n'est clairement pas en état.

Le soldat baisse les yeux sur la créature inconsciente, il n'est guère rassuré mais il n'a d'autres choix que d'obéir à sa reine. Mais il n'aimait pas savoir sa reine avec cette créature dans le carrosse surtout qu'il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et tuer la brune sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever le petit doigt et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Vous êtes sûr ma reine de vouloir l'emmener?

Elle regarde le canidé avant de sourir.

-Oui, je le suis, cette créature vient avec nous, nous n'allons pas le laisser dans cet état dans la forêt.

Elle fait un mouvement de la main et libère le soldat de son emprise, ce dernier fait retomber son épée sur le vide, regardant autour de lui pour voir sa reine avec le loup à côté d'elle en lévitation. La brune glousse avant de faire entrer tant bien que mal dans son carrosse, le loup inconscient étant quelque peu imposant à un peu de mal à entrer. Une fois fait, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la demeure de la reine qui ne quitte pas son petit protégé des yeux.

La reine observait pendant tout le trajet le loup inconscient qui semble amaigri et sale. Passant ses doigts dans le pelage sans toucher à la blessure, elle sait que cette créature n'est pas comme les autres, il dégage de la magie. Il n'en dégage pas une grande quantité à cause de son état de faiblesse mais largement assez pour savoir que c'est une créature magique. Il n'est guère commun de voir un loup de cette taille avec un tel pelage qui plus est. Non, il n'était clairement pas comme les autres. La brune est intriguée et curieuse de voir ce qui ce cache sous ce pelage de neige et noir comme la nuit.

Quand elle regarde par la petite fenêtre de son carrosse, le carrosse dépassa les arbres, elle constate que son château se dessine au loin à l'horizon. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, qu'il est bien de rentrer chez soi, elle n'est guère parti longtemps mais rien ne vaut un bon chez soi. La bête bouge un peu en grognant alors que ces pattes tressautent, il montre des signes de réveille ce qui est loin de la réjouir, elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne se réveille dans son carrosse et ne décide d'en faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre cette créature aussi près d'elle. La brune n'aura guère le temps de commander sa magie de l'endormir qu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde.

Le carrosse entre dans la cour du château alors que les soldats viennent l'entourer, il s'arrête et n'ayant plus de quoi le bercer, le loup ouvre difficilement les yeux sur la brune qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce quand elle se rendit compte qu'il se réveillait. Il se remet sur ses pattes d'un coup et fixe de ses deux yeux azur les yeux chocolat de la brune. Le bruit de la porte attire son regard et il bondit d'un coup pour sortir de cette prison faisant tomber le cocher sur le sol. Les soldats ayant vu la scène sortent leurs armes en voyant la créature. Ce dernier effrayé, rabats ses oreilles sur son crâne et montre ses crocs acérés en grognant, les défiant de s'approcher. Il n'était pas prêt à se battre, il allait y laisser sa fourrure il en était sûr.

-Cela suffit !

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers la reine y compris le loup qui fronce les sourcils, cette dernière est descendu de son carrosse, le loup est figé par la beauté de la brune, la magicienne hausse un sourcil, un peu surprise. Les expressions de la créature semblent tellement humaines. Les soldats s'agenouillent alors qu'elle s'avance vers la créature qui recule en grognant sur la femme devant lui . Il n'a pas envie qu'elle s'approche de lui. Il ne connaît pas cette femme, il ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de lui mais pourtant dans son for intérieur il n'a pas envie de lui faire de mal. Pourtant malgré les risques qu'elle peut encourir, elle continue d'avancer vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu ne risques rien ici. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Il redresse les oreilles, intrigué par les dires de la femme en face de lui. Qui est-elle? Il regarde autour de lui, les soldats les regardent pourtant ils ne montrent aucune hostilité à son égard, puis le loup concentra son regard sur la brune en face de lui. Il n'a plus beaucoup de force, il doit reprendre son apparence avant qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Sa magie est extrêmement faible, il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment sous cette forme, il devait reprendre son apparence avant que la noirceur n'engouffre encore son esprit.

Ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller d'or et la silhouette massive du loup commença à s'affiner et rapetisser , le poil ébène et neigeux disparu pour laisser une peau aussi pâle que la neige, deux oreilles qui s'élargirent puis un visage efféminé avec des cheveux de la couleur du soleil. Deux yeux bleus azur que la brune avait bien remarqués sous sa forme animal. La reine écarquillé les yeux en voyant la femme en face d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir une jeune femme en face d'elle.

-Une elfe?

-C'est une femme?

Les murmures traversent la cour du château parmi les soldats de la reine, un soldat regarde le sol au pied de la jeune femme qui tient à peine debout. Une flaque de sang rouge carmin commence à se former au pied de la femme coulant le long de son dos et faisant du goutte-à-goutte sur le sol.

-Elle est blessée!

La blonde ferme les yeux et son corps bascule dangereusement en avant, elle s'attendait à rencontrer le sol mais la reine la rattrape en utilisant sa magie puis elle claque des doigts pour les transporter à ses appartements, il devenait important qu'elle la soigne au plus vite, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang et est beaucoup trop affaiblie, elle allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien. Elle dépose la jeune femme sur son lit, sur le flanc, regarde la blessure sous tous les angles. Elle est plutôt propre mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa magie n'a pas fonctionné sur elle.

Un gémissement plaintif sort des lèvres de la blessée la sortant de sa contemplation, elle va chercher de quoi nettoyer le corps de la femme ainsi que de quoi soigner la blessure. Elle passe du linge humide sur la blessure pour nettoyer et voir un peu mieux l'état de la blessure, la blonde se tortille sous la douleur en gémissant. Une fois fait, elle prend du fil et une aiguille.

-Sa risque de piquer un peu.

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre mais elle voit clairement la jeune femme serrer la mâchoire, elle recoud la blessure alors que la blessée fait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à la douleur que ressent son corps et une fois finie passe sa main sur le front de la femme qui s'endort en sentant la magie agir sur elle. La brune regarde l'elfe dormir paisiblement fière de son travail, elle a l'impression que le corps de la jeune femme est fiévreux. Elle met un linge humide sur son front et décide de la laisser dormir.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je sais j'ai pas de retard sa fait presque 2 mois que j'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre, pour tout vous dires j'étais pratiquement pas chez moi donc pas a côté de mon pc. Donc c'est un peu compliqué de poster sans avoir son pc avec soi. Donc je suis désolé je mets que la suite aujourd'hui, je sais vous avez envie de me tuer mais je me ferai pardonner. J'espère que jusqu'ici mon histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît mais je me passerais des commentaires sans intérêt comme "c'est nul" ou autre. Parce que j'en ai strictement rien à faire, ça te plaît pas va voir ailleurs ^^. Bisous les amis.**_

* * *

La brune prit soin de la jeune elfe, même si elle ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle voyait cette femme pour la première fois, elle ne connait rien d'elle et pourtant elle se surprit à vouloir l'aider et à la protéger. La reine ne savait aucunement pourquoi sa magie réclamait celle de la blonde allongée dans son lit, la magie de la magicienne n'avait jamais réagi comme ça auparavant ce qui la rend quelque peu curieuse de la suite des événements. La magie de l'inconnue se manifestait par vagues et faiblement avec beaucoup de peine mais est bien présente pour protéger son hôte de toute attaque à son encontre.

Un gémissement plaintif et faible attire son regard sur la femme dans son lit, cette dernière après son arrivée au château à commencer à développer un début de fièvre, recouverte de sueur et légèrement plus pâle qu'à son arrivée dans sa demeure. La blonde semble quelque peu délirer à cause de la fièvre, elle était brûlante et la reine se demandait si son hôte allait survivre à cette fièvre qui pourrait lui être fatale. Il semblerait que sa magie lui fait payer son utilisation abusive car si cette dernière est faible c'est que la blonde a dû beaucoup l'utiliser à s'en rendre malade. Elle prend le linge sur le front de l'elfe et le plonge dans la bassine d'eau fraîche au pied du lit puis elle tamponne avec le linge le haut de son buste, son cou et son visage avant de le remettre sur le front de la malade.

La magicienne se permet de regarder l'inconnue plus en détails, une peau laiteuse et douce pourtant recouverte à certains endroits de stigmate de cicatrices plus anciennes et de quelques tatouages en langue elfique. Une chevelure blonde comme le soleil, elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil auparavant. Puis un corps musclé avec des formes féminines qui ne laissent pas de place à l'imagination. Quand le regard chocolat remonta au niveau du corps de l'elfe, elle constata un collier autour de son cou, un collier de fabrication elfique visiblement et qui luit faiblement.

Elle approcha sa main pour le regarder ne quittant pas le bijou des yeux une seule seconde, ce dernier semble attiré son regard comme un aimant. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie battre dans ses veines, l'attirant inexorablement vers le collier de la blonde qui continue de luire avec difficulté mais encore bien présent. Ses doigts à quelques centimètres du bijou, elle s'apprêtait à sentir la matière de ce dernier sous ses doigts fins mais une main attrapa violemment son poignet la faisant sursauter, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Malgré qu'elle soit faible, elle continue de se défendre, voilà qui est impressionnant. Elle ouvre ses yeux sur deux pierres couleur émeraude qui la regardent avec insistance, la brune hausse un sourcil, il lui semblait que ces yeux étaient couleur azur.

-Ne touchez pas à ce collier.

Une voix douce que la magicienne se surprit à apprécier. Mais comment elle a sût qu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher le collier autour de son cou? Elle hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Votre corps vous trahit, mortel.

La reine fronce les sourcils, elle n'était pas une simple mortel pour qui se prend cette femme. La brune oubliait que devant elle se trouvait une elfe, une immortel. Est-ce que d'ailleurs cette dernière lit dans ses pensées?

Un rire fatigué lui répond. Malgré son état de faiblesse, elle avait encore la force de rigoler de la femme en face d'elle.

-Non, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, votre corps et votre magie vous trahissent.

La magicienne s'étouffa presque avec sa salive.

-Vous pouvez voir ma magie?

Elle regarde les yeux de la blonde et voit un éclat doré passer dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune elfe.

-Oui, la vôtre est noire comme la nuit mais elle contient encore une part de magie blanche, ce qui est bien rare de nos jours.

La jeune reine se mit à rire à ses dires ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'elfe qui se sentit insulter.

-Que dites-vous? Ma magie est noire, si j'avais un tant soit peu de magie blanche, je pense que je l'aurais senti depuis bien longtemps ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas.

La malade roula des yeux, ce que ses mortels pouvaient être naïfs.

-Renoué avec votre passé, voir le meilleur dans le malheur que vous avez vécu, quand vous aurez renoué, elle se révélera.

La magicienne détourna la tête de blonde.

-Voir le meilleur dans mon malheur? La fièvre vous fait délirer ma chère, c'est absurde ce que vous me dites.

La reine tourne à nouveau la tête vers l'inconnue qui épuisée c'est vite rendormi. La brune est un peu troublée par cette femme et maintenant elle l'est encore plus à cause des révélations qu'elle lui a dites, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet elfe débarque du jour au lendemain et lui apprenne largement plus sur elle. Renoué avec son passé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là? Elle sait que la femme est à moitié délirante mais ce qu'elle lui a dit peut s'avérer vrai. Elle n'a lut aucun mensonge dans son regard, elle semblait sûre d'elle, alors elle peut lui donner du crédit à ce qu'elle lui a révélée.

La jeune blonde dormi 2 jours sans une once de conscience, la brune était un peu inquiète de son état mais elle veilla sur sa protégée ne s'accordant que quelques heures de repos au cas ou la femme elfe se réveillerait de son inconscience, le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement réveillait la reine de son sommeil. Elle se restaurait dans ses appartements pour ne pas la quitter des yeux et que l'elfe décide de s'enfuir. Car si elle pouvait prendre la forme d'un loup, quelle autre forme encore peut-elle prendre?

Si elle est dotée de magies comme elle le pense, elle peut prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal sur cette terre. Pourtant la magie qui s'échappe de son corps par petite vague n'a pas l'air malveillante, elle est même chaude et rassurante. Pourtant quand la reine la regardait, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un humain. Non, une elfe se trouve ici dans son château, on ne trouve jamais d'elfe sur les terres humaines mais pourtant elle était là devant ses yeux. La longueur des oreilles, la peau blanche comme la neige, les cheveux presque blond platine, les tatouages en langue elfique, ceux de la blonde représentaient des animaux ou des phrases liés à la nature, les armes qu'elle portait sur elle son de toute évidence forgée chez les elfes vus la forme et la légèreté.

La brune est sortit de ses réflexions ainsi que de la contemplation de la jeune femme sur son lit par une personne qui toque à la porte de ses appartements. Elle se lève du fauteuil en face du lit dans lequel se trouve sa protégée. Elle ouvre la porte et trouve un de ses soldats essoufflés devant la porte. Aussitôt une lueur inquiète tinte son regard brun.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Votre conseiller vous demande majesté?

Elle souffle de dépit, son conseiller va se permettre de lui faire des leçons de morale qui vont très vite l'agacer au plus haut point et gâcher par la même occasion sa journée si bien commencée.

*C'est dommage de gâcher une si belle journée ensoleillée pour écouter les sermons de cet affreux rabougris.

Elle souffle à nouveau.

-Très bien, je viens de ce pas mais je veux être prévenue si notre invitée se réveille.

-Je m'occupe d'elle majesté, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Il se poste au garde-à-vous devant la porte des appartements de la reine et la brune alla voir son conseiller un peu hésitante de laisser sa protégée seule, elle savait que ce que son conseiller allait lui dire. Elle passait dans les différents dédales de couloir décoré par les armures et tapisseries qui adorait la décoration de ses murs, la porte de la salle du trône se dessine devant elle. Elle se dit qu'il fallait vite abréger et retourner auprès de la blonde.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre est pour la semaine prochaine, je vous fais plein de bisous et bonne journée à tous.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé, en ce moment je suis vraiment mais vraiment débordé. J'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour poster quand je peux mais c'est un peu chaud puisque parfois le syndrome de la page blanche pointe le bout de son nez, parfois il y a certaine zone de blanc ce qui me désespère un peu mais maintenant sa devrait aller mieux du moins je l'espère et je ferais en sorte de poster aussi souvent que je peux, je ne promet rien et j'en suis désolé. Merci d'avance, bonne lecture et à bientôt les amis.**_

* * *

La reine entra dans l'immense salle qui se trouve être la salle du trône, cette dernière est décorée d'armure noire portant son emblème ainsi que de tapisserie racontant l'histoire de son royaume. On y voyait la magie de la brune faire son oeuvre, animant les tapisseries pour raconter son histoire et que rien ne soit oublié à jamais, un puissant sortilège qui après sa mort continuera d'œuvrer pour que jamais personne n'oublie son histoire. L'histoire d'une des plus grandes sorcières après le Ténébreux dans ce royaume.

Quand elle pénètre à l'intérieur, son conseiller discute avec deux de ses soldats dans une discussion plutôt animée, son conseiller semble fou de rage contre les soldats et ces derniers tentent de se défendre comme ils peuvent mais sans grand succès. Quand les soldats virent la reine, ils s'inclinèrent face à leur souveraine et le conseiller se retourna lui aussi vers la brune qui contrariée croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils s'excusèrent en saluant leur reine avant de s'éclipser pour les laisser seuls.

-Vous vous décidez enfin à vous montrer ma reine, j'étais inquiet de vous voir enfermer dans vos appartements depuis l'apparition de cette inconnue.

Elle grogna de mécontentement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange et encore moins qu'on la prenne de haut ainsi. La reine voulait faire appel à sa magie pour le remettre à sa place mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Tu as demandé à me voir après tout. Alors que veux-tu pour me faire sortir ainsi de mes appartements et me déranger?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il semble surpris de ce que la reine vient de lui révéler. Il ne sait absolument pas de quoi sa souveraine parle.

-Je n'ai guère formulé cette demande ma reine, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

La magicienne fronça les sourcils à ses mots, elle n'aimait pas trop la tournure que la situation prenait. Elle s'approcha de lui pour essayer de déceler la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans son regard. Dans son regard de la peur, il semble aussi surpris que la reine, il révèle ne pas avoir demandé sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Un garde est venue me voir, me trouver dans mes appartements, me déranger auprès de notre invité pour me dire que vous demandiez audience auprès de moi, ce dont je n'avais aucune volonté de faire.

Une aura menaçante tourne autour de la reine, la magie noire formant des flammes autour d'elle.

-Je vous assure majesté, je n'ai pas formulé cette demande, si je voulais vous parler, je serais venue de moi-même vous voir.

La magicienne se détourna de lui, pourquoi ce soldat lui a fait parvenir cette fausse demande d'audience auprès de son conseiller? Pour la faire quitter ces appartements?Pour laisser son invité seul sans...

La reine sentit sa magie bouillir dans ses veines, cette dernière brûle dans tout son corps. Une onde de choc quitte son corps, l'homme recule de plusieurs pas un peu sous le choc de la magie incontrôlable de la reine à cause de sa colère grandissante. Elle tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour se téléporter mais incapable de maîtriser ses émotions, cela ne fonctionne pas, bloquant la magicienne dans la salle du trône.

-Gardes !

La garde de la reine affolée pénétra dans la pièce. Deux soldats s'agenouillèrent et attendirent les ordres.

-Mes appartements vite !

Ils se mirent à courir aux appartements de la magicienne avec cette dernière sur leurs talons. La brune avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son invité, sous son toit qui plus est alors qu'elle était censée la protéger jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas à l'aide de sa magie et quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une petit boule noire se faufiler sous son lit. Elle fait sortir ses soldats de la pièce alors que ces yeux rencontrent le cadavre au sol dans une mare de sang. Le lit a été déserté par la jeune femme, elle sait que la petite boule noire sous son lit n'y est pas pour rien dans la disparition de la femme elfe.

-Tu peux sortir. Ce n'est que moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu es en sécurité, tu n'as rien à craindre désormais.

Un miaulement sortit de sous le lit, puis une petite patte, une tête et tout un corps mais les miaulements ne s'arrêtent pas. Quand il aperçut la brune, il se stoppe continuant de miauler avec agitation. Il se met à courir vers elle, cette dernière s'accroupit prête à le recevoir et il plongea dans ses bras, elle le réceptionna puis se releva avec le chat dans ses bras. Elle caressa la boule de poil dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien. Je suis là, je ne te quitte plus.

Le chat faufila sa tête contre le cou de la magicienne, cette dernière continua ses caresses et il se mit à ronronner dans ses bras. Son regard rencontra à nouveau le corps sans vie du soldat qui était venue la chercher, elle se doutait bien que ce misérable n'était pas net. Ce dernier devant sa cheminée, les yeux vitreux regardant le plafond, la gorge complètement arrachée, du sang partout sur le sol entourant son cadavre ainsi que des éclaboussures sur les murs.

-Je vais t'enlever tout ce sang, tu en as plein la fourrure.

Un mouvement de la main et la magicienne se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente à ses appartements, quand ils entrèrent le bain était déjà prêt et fumant, un bain bien chaud pour la petite boule de poil dans ses bras qui d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas repris forme humaine. La reine posa le félin dans l'eau et ce dernier changea de forme pour reprendre sa forme première. La femme était couverte de sang jusque dans les cheveux. La reine s'accroupit près du bain et la blonde la regarda, chacune se détaillant de leur regard curieux.

La blonde ne put qu'observer la beauté de la femme en face d'elle, de long cheveux ébènes et soyeux lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, un corps svelte avec de belles courbes aguicheuses, des lèvres pulpeuses avec une légère cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure ce qui la rend extrêmement sexy. La blonde rougit aux pensées malsaines qui traverse son esprit et ne sait comment réagir.

-Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée?

La brune semble affolée, la blonde s'en rend compte et libère un peu de sa magie pour calmer celle de la reine apeurée, la magicienne sent ses muscles se détendre d'un coup, un frisson parcouru son corps. Elle sait que son invité n'y est pas pour rien dans la sérénité qui a pris d'un coup possession de son corps. La magie de l'elfe est apaisante et chaleureuse, elle n'est pas simplement une changeuse de peau mais elle aussi une grande magicienne vu le niveau de maîtrise de sa magie.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il n'a pas eu trop le temps de mettre la main sur moi, j'ai été plus rapide.

Elle prononce cette phrase en souriant avec amusement.

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

La blonde ne sait pas si elle peut utiliser sa magie sur elle mais pour toute réponse,les yeux émeraude brillèrent d'or.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolé en ce moment je suis pas trop dispo et je dois avouer que j'ai pas trop l'inspiration, j'ai pourtant comme devise de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé et c'est pour ça que sa prendra du temps mais je finirais cette histoire parce que vous êtes beaucoup à me lire et que je ne veux pas vous laisser sur votre fin. Puis j'ai envie de vous donner quelques chose de potable à lire et pas quelque chose que j'aurais bâclé , sur ceux pour lecture et a bientôt.**_

* * *

 **Flash-back**

 _Le soldat entre dans la pièce un sourire malsain plaqué sur son visage, il inspecte de son regard vil la chambre de la reine noire et voit un corps sur le lit de sa majesté. Il se rend compte que la personne dort paisiblement. Il s'approche doucement sur la pointe des pieds du corps endormi et constate qu'il s'agit de sa cible. Son sourire mauvais s'élargit, il sort un poignard de sa ceinture et se dernier parcoure le corps blanc comme la neige de l'elfe. Le bout de la lame passe sur son visage, dans son cou et entre ses seins avant de se retirer._

 _-Tu n'es pas très futé en fin de compte._

 _Il lève le bras armé de sa dague au-dessus de la poitrine de la blonde qui la tête sur le côté ne rend certainement pas compte de ce qui allait arriver. Il l'abaisse d'un coup sec et le temps sembla passer au ralentit pour l'homme qui mourrait d'envie de sentir le cœur de la blonde entre ses doigts ainsi que son sang chaud. Sans se rendre compte de ce qui vient de se passer, le poignard s'enfonce dans le matelas et non dans le corps de sa victime à sa plus grande surprise. Une main vint enserrer sa gorge avec brutalité, il met sur le bras de celle qui tient désormais sa gorge d'une poigne puissante. Quand il relève le regard, c'est pour voir deux pierres d'or brillées dans les yeux de sa victime qui le sonde avec fureur._

 _-Tu me prends pour une amatrice ! Je t'ai senti venir crétin, la discrétion ne fait décidément pas partie de tes points forts misérable humain._

 _Il écarquilla les yeux, il resserra ses doigts sur le bras de la blonde qui enserre un peu plus son cou de sa poigne et le retourne dans le dos de la jeune femme qui gémit de douleur, elle a de plus en plus de mal contrôler sa magie en furie qui ressent sa colère ainsi que sa douleur contre son assaillant. Elle décide de libérer sa magie en prenant la forme d'un énorme corbeau. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua son ennemi à l'aide de son bec. Il hurle de douleur quand son œil fut transpercé, il lâche sa prise sur l'oiseau qui bat des ailes, atterrit au sol et prend la forme d'une grosse panthère noire qui feule à son encontre. Il se rend compte de la bête se trouvant en face de lui, il n'avait pas été mit au courant de sa magie lorsqu'on lui a remis la mission._

 _-Tout doux le chat._

 _Le félin grogne à nouveau, il n'est pas un vulgaire chat. Il semble surpris qu'elle ait pris cette forme avait-il été mis au courant de ses prouesses magiques._

 _*Imbécile qu'il est, il n'a pas dû demander ce que sa cible était capable de faire et le voilà face à un mur ou plutôt face à elle dans sa forme de panthère._

 _Elle va le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes, l'arrogance est ce qui mène à sa perte et il allait vite le découvrir à ses dépens dès maintenant. La panthère se met à lui tourner autour, l'homme la regarde faire avec crainte. Il tremble comme une feuille mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce car il sait que ce sera le signal de départ pour la panthère qui n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Il lui fallait une sacrée chance pour échapper à un tel fauve et actuellement c'est ce qui lui manque cruellement._

 _Un bruit de porte, c'est le signal de départ de l'homme mais aussi de la panthère. Il se retourna vers la bête et voulut l'esquiver mais le félin toute crocs dehors se jettent sur lui. Il tombe dos au sol et ne bougea plus, regardant la métamorphe sous les yeux avec pitié pour qu'elle l'épargne mais elle grogna et attrapa sa gorge avec ces crocs. L'homme voulut enlever la bête accrochée à sa gorge alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son sang, ses bras retombèrent au sol et il lâcha un dernier souffle. Quand le félin fut sûr qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, en se concentrant sur les battements du cœur et sur sa respiration, il relâcha sa prise. Elle se dégage du corps sanglant au sol._

 _Des bruits de pas attirèrent son regard sur la porte quand il se rendit compte que sa venait de l'autre côté de la porte en bois. La personne de l'autre côté court vers cette pièce, elle le sait. Elle change à nouveau de forme pour celle d'un petit chat puis il se cacha sous le lit dans lequel elle était couchée quelques instants plus tôt. Sa blessure la tiraille alors que le sang coule le long dos tout doucement._

 **Fin du Flash-back**

La reine noire reprit contact avec la réalité se sentant complètement perdu encore dans l'autre monde après ce petit voyage temporel dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête encore un peu à l'ouest et quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui de la blonde, les yeux d'or avaient disparu pour ne laisser que deux yeux émeraude.

-Que s'est-il passé?

La blonde tourne légèrement la tête vers elle en souriant.

-Je t'ai montré à l'aide de ma magie et de mes souvenirs ce qu'il c'est passé lors de mon affrontement face à cet homme. Désormais tu sais exactement ce qu'il c'est passé.

-C'était incroyable. Ta magie est extrêmement puissante. Comment fais-tu pour te transformer aussi vite.

L'elfe sentit son sourire s'élargir face aux compliments de la brune.

-Des années et des années d'entraînement. Je ne bride pas ma magie.

La reine sourit tendrement avant de le perdre en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-J'ai ressentis une certaine douleur dans ta vision.

La blonde détourne la tête.

-Ma blessure à dû se rouvrir.

La brune la contourna et regarda le dos de la blonde, elle constate que le sang s'écoule à nouveau de la blessure causée par la flèche. Le liquide coule dans l'eau de la baignade la rendant rouge carmin. La reine passa sa main sur la blessure faisant tressaillir la blonde qui ferme les yeux, elle tente de maîtriser sa magie qui veut protéger son hôte. Elle prend une grande inspiration et relâche son souffle alors que ces yeux s'ouvrent pour que l'or disparaisse à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

-Comment vous êtes-vous faites cette blessure? Je sais que cela est dû à une flèche mais comment cette flèche a bien pu s'encastrer dans votre omoplate?

L'elfe détourne à nouveau les yeux. Une légère gêne s'installe entre elles.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne reine noire.

La concernée fronça les sourcils et recula, un peu sur ses gardes.

-Comment me connaissez-vous?

La jeune femme sourit puis fronce les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui ne connaît pas la grande Régina, reine du Royaume Noir et celle qui possède la magie la plus puissante et la plus noire après le Ténébreux dans se pays.

-Vous êtes intrigante. Qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom est Emma. Emma Svanhilde.

Régina sentit sa magie bouillir, elle se mit en posture défensif face à la blonde devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Général elfique de Taur vient faire sur mes terres?

Emma soupira en fermant les yeux, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre sur sa présence ici.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, j'espère que jusqu'ici sa vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions et ce que vous vous attendez à voir et je pourrais peut-être l'appliquer à l'histoire pour mettre un peu de piment. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et une bonne lecture, bisous les amis.**_

* * *

Emma soupira en fermant les yeux, elle semblait complètement défaite. Elle tendit la main vers la brune dans une demande silencieuse pour avoir une serviette, la magicienne ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce que la blonde se lève de son bain, elle lui tourne le dos complètement rouge comme une tomate. La reine prit la serviette en face d'elle et l'a lui donna, la métamorphe s'enroule dedans, sort du bain et de marcher vers les appartements de la magicienne. Tout avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de sang sur le sol ou encore du cadavre, l'elfe hausse un sourcil ne doutant pas que cela venait de la reine sur ses talons.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous Régina. Je suis désolé, je ne donnerais pas la raison de ma présence sur vos terres. Si ma présence vous incommodes, je peux partir de votre demeure si vous le souhaitez Régina.

-Votre présence ne m'incommode aucunement Emma, je me demande juste si vous n'êtes pas une espionne ou une tueuse.

-Je ne le suis pas. Si j'avais été une espionne j'aurais été plus subtile pour découvrir vos secrets et si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait malgré que vous possédiez de la magie.

La brune fronce les sourcils, elle la trouvait un peu trop sûre d'elle.

-Je trouve que vous me sous-estimez grandement.

-Je ne vous sous-estime, j'ai conscience de la grande magie que vous possédez mais croyez-moi j'aurais tout mis en oeuvre pour atteindre mon objectif et vous n'y aurez pas échappé.

La jeune femme en face d'elle marque un point, elle était une général elfique. Elle aurait pu aisément la tuer à n'importe quel moment à l'aide de sa magie. La brune n'aurait rien pu faire face à elle car les elfes vieillissant plus lentement que les humains, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devait être plus âgée qu'elle en expérience. Et puisque l'elfe était une métamorphe, plus communément appelé changeur de peau, elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Il était rare de voir une magie telle que celle de la blonde. La reine ne doutait pas un instant que la Général avait d'autres talents. Si elle n'était pas prête à lui montrer ses talents pour le moment, elle n'allait certainement pas l'y forcer.

-Tu te sens mieux?

L'elfe lui sourit tendrement.

-Oui, merci Majesté.

La brune est un peu gênée par la façon dont la jeune femme l'a appelée.

-Tu peux m'appeler Régina.

Un léger rougissement prend possession du visage de la blonde, ce qui fit sourire la reine.

-Bien-sûr Régina.

Elle se défait de sa serviette sous le regard médusé de la reine, une violente bouffée de chaleur s'empare de son corps. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle a un corps sublime c'est indéniable mais n'a pas pour habitude de voir d'aussi belles femmes dans ses appartements. Elle se rend compte que le corps de la blonde est couvert de bleus et de cicatrices. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit marquée ainsi? Elle se détourne d'un seul coup quand elle voit la blonde tourner légèrement la tête et sourire.

-Ce que vous voyez vous plaît Régina?

La magicienne se dit qu'elle devait être rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne répond pas, laissant l'elfe s'habiller, Régina est un peu gêner qu'Emma se soit mise à nu devant elle sans aucune gêne mais elle doit avouer qu'elle a un corps parfait. Elle se mit à réfléchir et se dit que les métamorphe étant pratiquement sous forme animale, ils ne s'embarrassent pas de porter ou non des vêtements pour une fluidité de transformation trois fois plus rapide. Elle se tape les joues pour se reprendre, ce n'est guère le moment de penser au superbe corps d'Emma nue comme un bébé à la naissance dans son dos.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous gênée?

La reine ne sait plus où se mettre, elle jette un coup d'oeil et constate qu'elle est désormais vêtue de la même tenue dans lequel elle l'a trouvée. Elle décide de changer de sujet pour briser la gêne qui l'habitait juste avant.

-Comment avez-vous été blessé?

Emma s'assit sur le lit.

-Une villageoise prise en ambuscade par des bandits. J'ai décidé de ne pas laisser ça là et j'ai du coup pris cette flèche en la protégeant.

-Vous avez beaucoup de courage. Combien étaient-ils contre vous?

La blonde se met à réfléchir, cela c'est passé il y a trois jours. Elle n'a pratiquement plus aucun souvenir. Elle se souvient de la colère qu'elle a ressentie et après c'est le trou noir, sa partie bête a dû prendre le dessus, voilà le risque en étant un métamorphe, que ce soit la bête qui prenne le dessus sans qu'on ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle n'en a fait qu'une bouchée, elle se souvient.

-Je crois qu'ils étaient 6, peut-être 7. L'un d'eux m'a prit par surprise et m'a tirée une flèche dans le dos.

Elle sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait ses malfrats, elle était plutôt fière de son acte, elle a sémé la peur chez les blessés et tuer ce qui avait blessé la jeune fille et elle. Ils avaient mérité leurs châtiments, la jeune femme est fière d'avoir été leur bourreau ou ils auraient fait des choses horribles à cette jeune fille avant de certainement la tuer. La brune sourit tendrement en pensant au courage dont elle a fait preuve, mettant sa propre vie en jeu pour protéger une jeune fille.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez aidé quelqu'un sur mes terres. Que sont-ils devenu?

Emma repensa au bain de sang qui a été versé lors de son passage, elle n'en a fait certes qu'une bouchée mais son acte en lui-même a été réalisé avec barbarie, elle en est consciente. Heureusement qu'elle a repris le contrôle de son côté animal vers la fin sinon elle n'aurait fait aucune distinction, tuant tout le monde y comprit celle qu'elle voulait protéger. Elle baisse la tête, elle ne voulait pas le voir dégoût dans ses yeux.

-Ils sont morts.

La blonde prononce cette petite phrase d'une voix aussi froide que la glace, ce que la reine ressent parfaitement dans un violent frisson qui traverse entièrement son corps. Tout en prononçant cette phrase dépourvue de sentiment, elle regarde ses mains comme si le sang souillé des bandits s'y trouvait encore. Des mains prennent les siennes et quand elle relève les yeux c'est pour voir deux yeux chocolat remplit de tendresse.

-Tu as bien fais Emma. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ils auraient tué cette pauvre enfant si tu ne l'avais pas fais.

L'elfe secoue la tête en fermant les yeux, elle refusait d'admettre que ce qu'elle avait fait était une bonne action.

-Tu ne comprend pas, j'étais une général, je dois garder mon sang froid en toute circonstances. J'ai été faible, ma magie c'est libéré et je les ai tué. J'ai faillis la tuer elle aussi. Il n'y a rien de glorieux dans ce que j'ai fais. J'ai voulu protéger une innoncente, je ne le regrette pas mais j'en paye les prix.

Régina est bouleversée de voir la blonde se détester elle-même à ce point pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle aimerait l'aider mais elle ne sait pas si elle se laissera faire et qu'elle sera sa réaction. La magicienne ne sait pas si l'elfe va rester sur ces terres ou si elle va partir.

-Je peux t'aider.

Emma relève les yeux.

-Si tu le veux, je t'aiderais à maîtriser ta magie pour que tu ne fasse plus qu'un avec elle.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Oui, je le ferais. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, tu es la bienvenue.

La blonde est un peu surprise, elle lui a révélé son identité et ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant elle l'invitait à rester dans sa demeure et autant de temps qu'elle le voulait. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, une larme fit son chemin sur son visage. Est-ce une invitation à rester à ses côtés? La blonde n'en savait rien et ne savait pas comment le prendre, ni quoi faire.

-Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi ce soit.

La magicienne sourit tendrement au comportement désormais timide et réservé de sa protégée. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise et surtout confiante par rapport à ses dires. La magicienne désire que la jeune femme reste dans sa demeure pour qu'elle puisse veiller sur elle et en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie qu'elle possède ainsi que sur elle.

-Veux-tu rester le temps de ta guérison? Quoi qu'il arrive ma demeure t'es ouverte si tu veux rester.

-Je vous remercie Reine Régina.

La magicienne roula des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formelle avec moi Emma.

-Mais vous êtes la reine.

-Certes mais tu es mon invité, je veux que tu me tutoie et que tu m'appelle Régina, est-ce clair?

La blonde sourit au faux ton autoritaire.

-Très bien Régina.

-Bien veux-tu que je te fasse visiter mon château?

-J'aimerais bien visiter ta demeure Régina.

La reine noire sourit puis chacune de leur côté fut surprise de la facilité avec lequel elles parlaient, elles pensaient toutes deux qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, ayant récupéré l'inspiration je préfère vous la mettre tant que c'est encore frais. J'ai commencé d'autres histoires que je publierais après celle-ci et qui j'espère vous plairons, nous verrons le moment venue. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur notre histoire et surtout sur Emma et Régina. N'hésitez pas à me dire si sa vous plaît pour me rassurer un peu en espérant que j'écris pas n'importe quoi. Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Régina avait envie de taquiner la jeune femme, un petit sourire sadique ce dessine sur ses lèvres en pensant à la phrase qui allait sortir d'entre ses lèvres. La blonde assise sur son lit, la regardait de ses yeux verts envoûtant.

-Actuellement, tu te trouve dans mes appartements.

Emma regarda autour d'elle, se leva du lit alors qu'une teinte cramoisie teintait ses joues.

-Oh mon dieu!

Régina pouffa à la réaction de la jeune femme, son visage exprimait une gêne mais totalement adorable pour la reine.

-Je suis désolé.

La brune s'avance vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui t'es fais venir ici pour que tu sois plus à l'aise.

-J'ai tué une personne dans ta chambre Régina, j'ai mis du sang partout, j'ai dormi dans ton lit.

Le visage paniqué de la métamorphe fit regretter la petite phrase que la brune avait prononcée presque instantanément. Elle prit un air blasé quand elle recommença à la vouvoyez. Elle appela sans se rendre compte sa magie qui répond immédiatement. Cette dernière entoure la générale pour tenter de la calmer. Mais ce fut l'effet inverse ce qui lui fit prendre la forme d'une panthère noir qui feula. La brune recula quand elle constata que la guerrière était sur la défensive.

-Calme-toi Emma, je voulais juste te calmer pour que tu arrête de paniquer.

Elle s'assit au sol face à elle et la panthère pencha la tête sur le côté, s'assit et mit à la regarder intensément de ses yeux d'or puis lâcha des ronronnement. Dans le silence de la pièce, le lien entre elles commencent à se tisser sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. La panthère donna un léger coup de tête à la magicienne qui rigola et passa sa main dans le pelage sur sa tête. Cette dernière voulait se faire pardonner pour son emportement.

-Je t'en veux pas pour ce qu'il vient de se passé. J'oublie à certain moment, que tu ne maîtrise pas totalement ta magie, on va y remédier, toi et moi.

Un léger grognement sortit de la gueule d'Emma pour montrer son accord.

-Je vais te montrer le reste de ma demeure.

Elle constata le léger mouvement de tête de la panthère. Cette dernière détourne la tête, il semblait qu'elle était gêner.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma?

Elle regarda ses pattes et la leva vers la brune. Cette dernière comprit de suite ce qui l'a tracassait.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu peux garder cette forme si tu y es plus à l'aise, je te forcerais jamais à faire quoi ce soit.

Emma grogna légèrement et se frotta à elle.

-Allons-y Emma. Continuons de visiter ma demeure.

Le félin aida la reine à se relever, laissant Régina s'appuyer sur elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et la panthère sortit la première faisant peur aux gardes se trouvant devant la porte. Ils allaient se mettre en positon de défense mais se détendirent quand ils constatèrent que la reine se trouvait derrière. La brune fit visiter toutes les pièces du château, de la salle du trône au donjon. La métamorphe trouvait le château de la reine noire accueillant et chaleureux. Il était bien différent de ce qui les gens racontaient et puis non plus aussi méchante et sans cœur comme le racontait les gens. Emma se disait qu'ils étaient tous des mauvaises langues.

Une personne venait vers elles d'un pas rapide. Elle constata qu'il portait une tenue de noble et qu'il était un peu dégarni sur la tête, son regard se posa sur elle et le félin voulu grogner mais un main passa dans son pelage la faisant ronronner malgré elle. L'elfe ne l'aimait déjà pas, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Tout ses muscles se bandèrent sous sa fourrure et un léger grognement s'échappa résonna ce qui attira le regard de Régina. Cette dernière regarda sa protégée qui montra les crocs. Elle souffla de dépit en voyant son conseiller.

-Ma reine!

La métamorphe gronda l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Ayant peur que la panthère ne se jette sur lui.

-Une panthère noir?

Régina sourit.

-Une métamorphe.

Il regarda Emma avec dédain.

-Pourquoi ne reprend-elle pas forme humaine?

-Parce qu'elle plus à l'aise ainsi et je vous prierais de ne pas la dévisager ainsi ou je risque de me fâcher est-ce clair?

-Oui ma reine.

Emma gronda à nouveau.

-Calme-toi Emma, il est mon conseiller.

La concernée feula, elle ne l'aimait guère. Il sentait à plein nez le manipulateur.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer.

-Vous la regardiez de haut il y a instant, je comprend tout a fait son mépris envers vous. Pourquoi es-tu là Facilier?

-Je voulais savoir ce qui a pu se passé tout à l'heure, vous sembliez paniqué.

La reine soupira alors qu'Emma s'assit à côté d'elle, ma main bagué et manucuré de la brune se trouvant toujours sa tête, grattant derrière son oreille. Elle ne quittait pas de son regard fauve l'homme devant elle, ce dernier s'en rendit compte et fut très mal à l'aise.

-Un intrus est entré dans ma demeure, je veux que la garde soit renforcée.

Facilier regarda la panthère qui était très grand et faisait presque la taille de la brune, Emma montra la splendide ranger de crocs aiguisées.

-Est-ce pour notre invité qu'il est entré dans le château majesté?

-Il semblerait que ce soit pour elle oui.

-Savons-nous pourquoi?

-Non pas pour le moment.

Elle regarda la panthère.

-Dois-je charger de garder un œil sur elle pour sa protection majesté?

Emma releva les yeux vers lui en grognant.

-Non, Emma peut se protéger elle-même comme vous pouvez le constater. Renforce la garde et les patrouilles dans le château, je ne veux plus voir d'intrus ici.

-Ce sera fait ma reine.

Emma constata un jardin derrière lui, elle le contourna tout en lui jetant un regard mauvais en signe d'avertissement. Le soleil brillait dans sa fourrure et la réchauffa. Elle s'allongea au sol et se roula dans l'herbe en grognant de contentement. La reine vint la rejoindre quelques instant plus tard, alors qu'elle était désormais allongée de tout son long au sol profitant du soleil alors que sa queue fouettait l'air.

-Contente de voir que mes jardins te plaisent.

Le félin releva la tête vers elle, la brune passe ses doigts sur différent par-terre de fleur et le félin l'observe faire avec intérêt. Ses doigts s'attardent longuement sur les fleur de lys, il semblerait que ce soit ses préférés. Emma est fascinée par la femme, elle ne souhaite que la protéger et rester à ses côtés. Elle a été la seule à se soucier réellement d'elle. Mais avec ce qui lui arrive, elle ne sait pas si elle doit la mettre dans la confidence ou la protéger et partir de ces terres.

-Tu as l'air bien pensif.

La métamorphe regarda la magicienne de ces yeux écarquillés.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler maintenant, je saurais me montrer patiente et compréhensive si tu décide de m'en parler.

L'elfe baisse les yeux et hoche la tête, cette femme ne la force pas à lui parler si elle n'en a pas envie. Elle lui en parlera c'est sûr mais pas aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire pour le moment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle ne sait pas comment mais la blonde ressent un certain attachement envers elle, pas parce qu'elle la magicienne lui a sauvée la vie mais parce qu'elle la comprend mieux que personne. Elle reprend forme humaine. Régina claque des doigts et elle se trouve vêtue d'une chemise ainsi que d'un pantalon.

-Merci Régina.

La reine fronce les sourcils, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle la remerciait. Emma décida de répondre à sa question silencieuse, démontra les vêtements et prit la parole.

-Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, je t'en parlerais un jour tu peux en être sûr mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Je le comprend et j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Tu n'as a me remercié pour quoi ce soit Emma.

-Si je le dois, c'est évident. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis que je suis ici. Jamais personne ne c'est préoccupée de moi auparavant.

Régina sourit flattée.

-Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai trouvé sur le bord de cette route, je savais que tu allais changer le cour de ma vie.

Emma se tourne complètement vers elle, elle est soudain très intéressée par les mots de la brune. Elle ne savait comment prendre ses mots, Emma ne ressent aucune émotion en tant qu'elfe mais peu, elle ressent des émotions. Des émotions humaines qui change complètement sa perception du monde des humains ainsi que sa vie d'elfe.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Quand son regard brun scruta la blonde, elle l'a trouva adorable dans sa façon de se comporter ainsi que dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Je veux te dire que je quand je vois un énorme loup qui normalement devrait être mort et qui pourtant se bat encore pour la vie. J'ai décidé de l'aider et le protéger, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais.

Emma est sous le choc, la jeune femme en face d'elle ressent la même chose qu'elle. Elle souhaite elle aussi la protéger et l'aider mais surtout rester à ses côtés et prendre soin d'elle. Le bruit métallique d'une armure attire l'attention de la blonde. La magicienne se tourne vers son garde. Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui répondre, elle baisse les yeux vers les fleurs, elles parleront plus tard.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Salut les amis, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires gentille, c'est ce qui me pousse à vouloir vous donner le meilleur dans mes écritures. J'espère que jusqu'ici sa plaît l'histoire n'est pas prête de se finir pour le moment, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre mais bon je continue au gré de mon inspiration, n'hésitez pas à me dire si sa va trop loin. Bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture à toute et à tous.**_

* * *

Le garde se place devant la reine, s'agenouille devant elle et cette dernière lui dit de se relever attendant la suite. Emma se demande pourquoi ils viennent les déranger, elles étaient bien là toute les deux, a profiter des bienfaits du soleil, de l'air frais et du silence environnant. Mais non, il y a ce garde devant elles et il vient de briser un moment entre elles.

-Majesté.

-Oui?

-Les villageois sont réunis dans la salle du trône, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

Emma hausse un sourcil en regardant la magicienne, se demandant pourquoi le peuple se trouve dans la demeure de la reine.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il part en direction du château, laissant les deux femmes seules. La brune tourne son regard vers elle, le sourire au lèvres.

-Veux-tu y assister?

De quoi parle-t-elle?

-Assister à quoi?

-Je dois écouter les différentes demandent de mon peuple.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Tu verras, il n'y a pas ce genre de chose dans ton royaume.

-Non, nous n'avons jamais eu cela.

L'elfe semble hésiter.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne le veux pas. Si tu veux venir, je t'autorise à te camoufler si tu en a envie.

La blonde hésita quelques secondes avant que son corps ne devient plus petit pour laisser place à un magnifique corbeau aux ailes ébènes.

-Tu es gigantesque mais tu n'es pas moins magnifique Emma.

Emma croassa et incline la tête en avant pour la remercier. La brune commença a avancer.

-Allons-y.

L'oiseau battit deux fois des ailes mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'envoler, elle croassa et Régina constata qu'elle était toujours au sol. Elle regarda sa protégée et constata qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'envoler.

-Emma tout va bien?

L'animal battit des ailes à nouveau mais avec paresse. Régina comprit le problème

-Tu dois être fatigué et ta blessure ne doit pas t'aider. Prend la forme d'un petit animal je vais te porter.

La métamorphe s'exécuta, prenant la forme d'un petit chat qu'elle ramassa et l'emmena dans la salle du trône avec elle. Le félin regarda autour de lui alors que la brune parcourrait les couloirs et dédales du château regardant les tapisseries sur les murs semblant raconter une histoire.

Emma miaula, Régina s'arrêta alors que le félin gigotait dans ses bras. Elle l'a posa par terre et le félin se mit à courir vers la tapisserie. La brune l'a suivit et regarda en souriant alors que la tapisserie s'animait sous leurs yeux.

-Je les ai ensorcelés pour qu'elles racontent l'histoire de mon Royaume.

Emma se mit sur ses pattes arrières et plaça ces deux pattes avant sur un personnage, celui de Régina qui lançait sa magie pour rebâtir ce qui a été auparavant détruit. La métamorphe regarda la magie sortant des mains de la brune sur la tapisserie. Cette dernière était d'un violet pourpre, sa magie peut-être bienfaitrice et non dévastatrice. L'elfe regarda la jeune femme à côté d'elle, elle miaula doucement.

-C'est vraiment trop mignon. Très bien, si tu insiste.

Régina mit sa main devant elle, paume vers le ciel et des petites lueurs violette dansaient dans sa main suivit de petits éclairs qui s'échappèrent. Le félin regardait sa main avec admiration. Elle ferma sa main regarda son invité et lui sourit tendrement.

-Il est temps, je te raconterais tout plus tard.

Emma se mit sur ses pattes arrières et la magicienne la prit dans ses bras, le félin se retrouvant la tête dans son cou et ses pattes avant sur son épaule. Elle caressait doucement le pelage du chat dans ses bras. Elles finirent par arriver devant deux immenses portes qui s'ouvrirent quand les gardes virent la reine, ils furent étonnés de voir le chat dans ses bras. La reine se faufile avec grâce entre les villageois qui s'écartent sur son passage. Une petite fille se détache du groupe.

-Comme il est mignon.

Emma tourna la tête vers l'enfant dont les yeux brillants la firent craquer, elle miaula puis la brune la lâcha. Elle se dirige vers l'enfant qui passe une main sur sa tête et la caresse. La reine reprend son chemin vers le trône et s'y assit. Elle laissa l'enfant la caresser encore un peu et s'échappa pour rejoindre Régina. Elle passa derrière le trône de Régina et prit une autre forme celle d'une panthère. Les villageois furent surprit, ils constataient que le félin était trois fois plus gros cette fois, ce dernier s'assit près de Régina qui posa une main sur sa tête.

Les villageois donnaient parfois des cadeaux à la reine, parfois ils disaient qu'ils auraient du retard dans leur productions à cause de certains parasite qui traînait dans les champs et mangeaient parfois ce qui y poussait. Emma s'allongea au pied de Régina et ne dut pas se rendre compte qu'elle c'était endormie puisqu'elle fut réveillée un peu plus tard par une main qui caressa le contour de sa gueule. Quand elle sentit l'odeur caractéristique de Régina, elle sortit sa langue et lapa la main de la brune.

-Réveille-toi doucement Emma.

Elle reprit forme humaine et constata qu'elle avait conservé ses vêtements.

-Je les ai enchantés, tu peux prendre n'importe quel forme, cela ne déchirera pas tes vêtements.

-Je te remercie. Désolé de m'être endormie, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu en avais besoin après tout. Viens, je pense que tu as besoin de manger un morceau.

Pour toute réponse, son ventre gronda. Elle plaça ses mains dessus complètement gênée. Régina ria.

-Allez, allons manger. Quand as-tu manger pour la dernière fois?

-Je ne sais, je ne pourrais pas répondre à cette question. Je buvais dans les rivières quand je pouvais mais je ne sais plus quand est-ce que quelque chose à remplit mon estomac.

-Je vois, un bon repas te fera le plus grand bien.

Elles allèrent dans une immense salle à manger, s'installèrent puis leur plats furent apporté. Emma mangea avec appétit et Régina se réjouit de voir que la cuisine de son château lui plaisait.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu mange avec appétit ce que mon cuisinier à fait.

-Je meurs de faim.

-Cela se voit.

Chaque jour, furent rythmé ainsi. Emma commençait à prendre ses marques si bien qu'une semaine s'écoula sans incident. L'elfe était complètement rétablit et la relation des deux femmes s'améliorait de jour en jour à leur plus grand bonheur. La guerrière se posait tout de même beaucoup de question car elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant, elle était perdue. Emma avait besoin qu'on l'aide et ne pouvait pas demander à Régina de l'aide. Elle avait besoin d'une aide extérieure.

La jeune femme avait besoin de se dégourdir, elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola sous la forme d'un corbeau, elle battit des ailes et passa au-dessus du château de la reine qui ressentit la magie de son amie, elle sourit. Elle aimait voir qu'elle ne se mettait pas de barrière parce qu'elle se trouvait dans son château.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de la métamorphe, elle piqua du bec et constata qu'un énorme loup se dirigeait vers le château de Régina, cette dernière se trouvait dans la cour du château et parlait à ses soldats. Emma vit celui-ci comme une menace, elle prit la forme d'un loup qui tomba juste en face du loup gris qui se stoppa dans sa course. Elle grogna à son encontre.

*Laisse-moi passer.

*Tu n'iras nulle part.

Elle grogna et ils se tournèrent autour alors que les soldats les encerclèrent. Emma lui saute dessus et planta ses crocs dans son épaule. Le loup hurla de douleur, le vacarme attira l'attention de la magicienne. Les loups se battaient à l'aide de leur crocs et de leur griffes, une onde de choc les sépara tout les deux, envoyant Emma contre un mur et l'autre roulé un peu plus loin.

Emma reprit forme humaine, elle eu du mal à se relever alors que l'autre loup reprit lui aussi forme humaine, laissant place à une jeune femme brune qui mit une cape rouge sur elle. La brune se remit sur ses jambes malgré ses blessures et Emma s'aida du mur. Blessée dans son égo, la reine voulu s'approcher mais Emma prit la forme d'un oiseau et s'envola. Régina blessée par sa réaction reprit son masque de femme froide et s'approcha de la brune.

-Que viens-tu faire ici Ruby?

-J'apporte le rapport que tu m'as demandé?

-Viens, nous serons plus à l'aise au château.

Elles allèrent dans le château, Régina regarda le ciel avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure et poussa un profond soupir.

Emma volait dans les airs pour rejoindre la forêt, elle rejoint la terre ferme pour prendre la forme d'un lynx, ce dernier furieux s'en prit à un arbre puis sa magie se libéra, un nuage entoura la jeune femme et tout ce qui était autour brûla. Un énorme grognement retentit dans la forêt faisant fuir les animaux, le hurlement parvient jusqu'au château et fit trembler les fenêtres. Régina et Ruby relevèrent la tête

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe. Garde!

Les soldats pénétrèrent dans la salle.

-Faites apprêter mon cheval, nous devons savoir ce que c'était.

-Pas besoin de cheval, tu vas monter sur mon dos.

Ruby prit sa forme de loup prenant sa cape dans sa gueule. Les gardes déjà à cheval suivirent leur reine sur le dos de la louve qui filait comme une flèche à travers le village pour rejoindre la forêt qui brûlait sous leurs yeux.

-La forêt...

Régina est bouleversée de voir cette magnifique forêt brûlée sous ses yeux. Elle utilisa sa magie pour éteindre le feu comme elle put. Emma encore dans la forêt reprend connaissance alors qu'elle se trouve sous un arbre, elle tenta de le soulever mais il était trop lourd. Elle voulut utiliser sa magie mais cette dernière refusait de répondre à son appel.

-Je t'en prie, aide-moi.

La fumée entrait dans ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, elle allait perdre connaissance et mourir. Alors c'est comme ça que sa vie allait finir, les larmes roulèrent sur ses tempes.

Régina ressentait une magie très faible au milieu de cette forêt. Une magie qu'elle fini par reconnaître.

-Emma !

Elle voulut aller dans la forêt mais elle fut plaquée au sol par Ruby qui reprit forme humaine.

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle Régina.

-Emma!

La blonde ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. La magie s'échappa de sa main et déploya un bouclier autour d'elle. Quand elle entendit cette voix, celle de Régina, tellement désespéré. Elle ouvrit les yeux et déploya une dernière fois sa magie. Elle souleva l'arbre et le jeta plus loin. Un mouvement de la main et l'incendie s'éteint d'un coup mais ayant déployé une trop grosse dose de magie, elle s'effondra au sol.

Régina, Ruby et les gardes de la reine regardèrent la forêt qui était dévastée mais le feu éteint d'un coup sous leurs yeux.

-Incroyable.

-Comment est-ce possible?

La reine avait ressentit une énorme quantité de magie, elle ne reconnaissait pas cette magie, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Elle se mit à courir vers la forêt suivit de Ruby, cette dernière utilisa son flair malgré l'odeur de brûlé pour retrouver celle qu'elle avait combattus un peu plus tôt. Elle l'a trouva un peu plus loin, inconsciente.

-Régina par ici !

La brune vint à ses côtés et vit son amis au sol.

-Emma...

Elle prit la blonde dans ses bras.

-Emma réveille-toi. Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

-Régina...

Le soulagement s'empara d'elle. La blonde posa une main sur son bras.

-Mon dieu Emma. Tu m'as fais tellement peur.

-Je suis là, tu te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement.

Des rires, Ruby et Régina rirent de soulagement. Alors que quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la magicienne. Emma les sécha puis se leva soutenue par son amie, il était temps de rentrer au château. Mais la blonde savait que sa allait barder pour son matricule.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou tout le monde, en ce moment l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, j'en profite en même temps pour corriger les histoires qui on des fautes d'orthographe à vous en faire saigner les yeux pour certaines même moi j'avais les yeux qui pleuraient quand j'ai vu ça mdr. Enfin bref, j'espère que sa vous plaira, bisous et bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Emma était rapatriée au château, elle était épuisée. Elle avait consommée beaucoup de magie ce qui a bien faillit lui coûter autant dans l'utilisation que dans la conséquence. Elle avait brûlée cette forêt par colère, elle n'avait pas contrôlée cette magie qu'elle avait sentit néfaste pour tout ceux qui ce serait retrouvé autour d'elle. Le sentiment qui avait crée tout ceci n'était que sa colère elle-même, son instructeur l'avait prévenu, la magie découle de nos émotions et malheureusement, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle a utilisé cette magie était tout sauf bon.

Elle avait été blessé de voir la brune utilisé sa magie sur elle, elle lui en voulait et elle ne voulait pas lui parler. La blonde savait que si elles se confrontait, elle pourrait dire des choses qui dépasseront sa pensée et elle refuse de faire du mal à la magicienne malgré ce qui c'est passé. Elle refuse de se venger ainsi et surtout de se venger tout court. Non, cela elle se le refusait. Elle était une ancienne générale elfique, elle avait apprit à se fermer pendant des années et ne montrer aucune émotions car les émotions humaines n'étaient pas admises chez les elfes. Chacun ayant ressentit des émotions humains ont été puni de façon sévère.

Sur le cheval de la brune, ce dernier tiré par la reine, ils étaient en route pour le château. Emma le visage fermé, une main sur ces côtes, regardait devant elle le visage aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Chaque mouvement de la monture, la faisait siffler mais elle serrait les dents pour retenir le moindre gémissement de douleur pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Le cheval de la reine se cabra en sentant la tension émanée, Emma tomba du cheval mais se rattrapa sur ses pieds, elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand ses côtes cassée la rappelèrent à l'ordre.

-Emma tu vas bien?

Elle se releva doucement.

-Je vais bien Régina.

Elle reprit sa marche et cracha du sang sur le sol, elle tomba à genoux et Régina mit une main sur ses côtes utilisant sa magie pour la soigner. Elle reprit sa marche sous le regard attristé de Régina, elle savait qu'elles devaient discuter pour mettre les choses au points et si elle savait ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt. La reine noire n'avait jamais vu pareil brasier auparavant dans sa forêt.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Emma avait déjà disparu, la magicienne fit appel à sa magie et sentit une faible quantité de magie dans ses appartements, elle sût de suite qu'elle était partit se reposer. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions tout de suite, elle soupira et s'assit sur son trône, passant une main sur son front en fermant les yeux, elle était elle aussi épuisée mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Pour autant, Régina savait que la blonde n'était pas innocente dans l'incendie de forêt. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le fait que la magie de l'elfe soit aussi faible et qu'elle se soit retrouvé au beau milieu d'un incendie de forêt.

-Régina tout va bien?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, Ruby. Il n'y avait qu'Emma et Ruby qui pouvait se permettre de tel familiarité avec elle.

-Tout va pour le mieux Ruby.

-Tu n'en a pas l'air, tu es préoccupé, je peux le sentir.

La brune haussa un sourcil, comment pouvait-elle le sentir? Ruby sourit avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

-Ta magie Régina.

La magicienne calma un peu ses nerfs et sa magie se retira, elle se redressa dans son trône.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive pour que tu ne sente plus ta magie s'échapper de ton corps?

-Cette incendie était incontrôlable Ruby, comment il a commencé?

-Nous savons comment il c'est éteint mais pas comment il a débuté.

-Emma l'a éteint, j'ai ressentis sa magie.

-Où se trouve ta protégée?

-Elle dort, sa magie est très faible.

-Elle a dû utiliser une grosse quantité de magie pour éteindre ce brasier.

-Il faut que nous enquêtions sur le départ de ce feu.

Ruby hocha la tête en accord avec la brune. Pour l'instant, elles devaient attendre que la blonde se réveille en espérant qu'elle aurait des réponses à leur fournir.

* * *

La blonde se réveilla en sueur, la respiration erratique. Encore et toujours, un autre cauchemars. Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage, elle porta une main à son visage et regarda les perles salée sur ses mains. Qu'est-ce que cela? De l'eau coule de ces yeux, sa ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Les choses qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était légion et elle ne savait pas comment les interpréter, elle était perdue.

Elle se leva du lit mais trébucha, elle détestait ce sentir faible alors elle grogna. Elle était une ancienne générale elfique, une grande guerrière, il n'y avait pas de place pour la faiblesse. Elle se remit sur ses jambes. L'elfe regarda la fenêtre puis s'y dirigea avec détermination, elle ferma les yeux puis elle sauta, quand elle les rouvrit, ces yeux brillèrent puis un aigle prit son envol avant de toucher le sol. Elle tourna autour du château puis regarda la forêt qui avait brûlé à cause de sa bêtise.

Elle décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Quand elle l'a survola, une larme perla dans ses plumes, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle constata que beaucoup de forêt avait brûlé. Elle se posa au milieu des cendres, elle reprit forme humaine et regarda autour d'elle, la mort dans l'âme. Puis quelque chose attira son regard au milieu des cendres, un petit oiseau se trouvait là, complètement calciné. Elle enleva les cendres du petit animal et le prit entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

La jeune femme creusa un petit trou et posa l'oiseau dedans avant de le recouvrir. Elle prit la forme d'une panthère puis commence à courir dans la forêt calciné avant d'en sortir pour rejoindre la demeure de Régina. Mais ce qu'elle ne put voir, fut un corbeau qui regarda le félin non loin de là et qui battit des ailes puis partit en prenant la direction qu' il avait prit en venant ici.

* * *

Régina dans sa salle du conseil avec Ruby à ses côtés discutaient de divers choses avec ces conseillers qui s'inquiétaient de l'incendie de la forêt et que certains se remettaient en questions par rapport à la présence de la blonde dans la demeure. Cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'elfe sur leurs terres.

-Ce n'est pas vos terres, ce sont les miennes et tant que nous n'aurons par les réponses à nos questions, nous ne pouvons tirer de conclusions hâtive. Emma est la bienvenue dans ma demeure et y restera le temps qu'elle voudra.

Un conseiller ce leva de sa chaise.

-Ne laissez pas cette elfe dans notre demeure majesté, si elle est ici c'est de mauvaise augure.

La magie de la reine gronda. Elle allait utiliser sa magie quand il jeta de l'encre de sèche sur elle, puis un couteau vola dans sa direction, le temps se déroula au ralentit,un grognement puis un éclair noir se jeta devant elle, la brune entendit un couinement qui serra son cœur.

-Emma?!

Cette dernière retira le couteau à l'aide de ces crocs puis avança félinement en feulant vers son ennemi. Régina se libéra à l'aide de sa magie puis leva une main vers l'assaillant. Il fut impossible pour lui de bouger. La panthère vint à ses côtés en boitant et elle passa sa main dans son pelage pour soigner la plaie, le félin la remercia avec un léger ronronnement.

-Tu as commis une grave erreur en t'en prenant à moi. J'ai une bonne protectrice avec moi.

-Vous ne serrez pas toujours protégé.

Emma grogna et Régina en sourit.

-Je pense que mon amie n'est pas d'accord avec vous.

Sa gueule se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme qui tremblait comme une feuille, la panthère approcha sa gueule de sa gorge, il ferma les yeux attendant qu'elle enfonce ces crocs. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'en faisait rien, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux d'or. Elle feula en montrant une belle rangée de crocs aiguisé. La brune la laissa faire sachant qu'Emma ne ferait rien à moins qu'elle ne se sentent vraiment menacé. La métamorphe revint près de la reine. Cette dernière fit un signe de la main à Ruby qui indiqua aux gardes de le relever.

-Dorénavant vous êtes banni de mes terres et je vais vous laissez une marque de mon passage. Emma fais-toi plaisir.

Les yeux d'or se détournent de la brune pour regarder sa proie, l'homme gesticula complètement apeuré quand la panthère s'approcha de lui en se léchant les babines et en grognant.

-Ma reine je vous en supplie je ne tenterais plus rien, pitié.

-Je n'aurais aucune pitié envers un homme qui a tenté de me tuer et à blessé ma protégée.

Emma sauta sur l'homme et enfonça ses crocs dans son bras faisant craquer l'os sous la pression, l'homme hurla de douleur et sentit une paire de griffe s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur foudroyante qu'il ressentait sur tout son corps. L'elfe le lâcha et revint auprès de la brune, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la magicienne qui la caressa sans perdre une seconde, la regardant dans les yeux avec tendresse.

-Sortez-moi ça d'ici, si je te revois sur mes terres tu es mort.

Les gardes sortirent en traînant l'homme derrière eux.

-Sortez tous je veux être seule avec ma protégée.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sortant de la pièce pour ne laisser que la panthère et Regina.

-Parle-moi Emma, je ressens ta peine.

La panthère s'éloigna et reprit forme humaine sur une Emma qui semble peiné. La brune se leva de son siège et vint vers elle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu peux tout me dire.

Emma leva les yeux vers elle.

-C'est de ma faute si cette forêt à brûlé.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, à cause de ma colère, ma magie c'est libéré et à brûlé la forêt.

La reine se sentit soudainement coupable, elle savait que la colère de la blonde était dû à ses agissements. Elle posa son front sur le sien.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est de la mienne, je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j' ai fais, cela a provoqué ta colère.

-Ma magie est incontrôlable Régina, cette colère aurait fini par sortir et sa aurait pu être bien plus grave.

Elle caressa la joue de Régina avec son pouce et cette dernière ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse qu'elle lui prodiguent.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose à cause de moi je m'en voudrait toute ma vie. Je veux que tu me fasse une promesse.

Régina savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux que tu fasse ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire si je perd le contrôle.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Je t'en prie, je ne veux blesser personne. Ne me laisse jamais blesser personne à cause de ma magie.

Régina sentit les larmes monter, elle ferma les yeux et hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Elle espérait que ça n'arriverait jamais, elle n'aurait pas besoin de la tuer de cette façon. La reine avait peur de la perdre et c'est cette constatation qui lui brisa le cœur, elle c'était attaché à la blonde, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. L'elfe se rendit compte des larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle la serra contre elle et la brune serra sa taille de ses bras. La tête enfouie dans le cou de la blonde, humant son odeur. Elle se sentait bien contre elle, en sécurité et à sa place.

L'elfe ressentait elle aussi cette connexion et cette sensation de bien-être avec la femme qui se tenait dans ses bras. Elle se sentait chez elle, la métamorphe ne voulait plus fuir, mais resté avec elle et la protéger. Elle n'allait plus la quitter. Elle embrassa son front puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Sa nouvelle mission était de la protéger et prendre soin d'elle, c'était une promesse.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Salut tout le monde voici la suite de notre histoire, j'espère que jusqu'ici sa vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à me dire si l'histoire vous plaît ou les petits choses que vous voudriez ajouter. Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir répondre à vos commentaires, j'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour moi ou pour vos répondre mais je vous remercie sa me fais super plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bisous bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Un corbeau d'un noir comme la nuit sur volait une forêt qui s'étendait sur des milliers d'hectares. L'oiseau traversa une barrière magique dévoilant des maisons et un immense arbre se trouvant en son sein une immense demeure.

Les êtres habitants dans cette étrange royaume caché aux yeux de tous vivaient leur vie et semblaient festoyer. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lanternes éclairaient les rues du royaume. Le corbeau regarda le sol mais continuait de voler pour se rendre au grand arbre. Il rentra par une fenêtre et se posa sur l'épaule d'un homme assit sur une chaise et regardait son conseiller qui lui parlait de différentes affaires vis-à-vis de son peuple. L'oiseau croassa pour attirer l'attention et le conseiller se tût. L'homme fit un mouvement de la main et le conseiller s'inclina avant de se retirer.

Il caressa d'un de ses doigts la gorge du corbeau qui bascula sa tête sur le côté lâchant de léger croassement. Il savait qu'il ne revenait pas bredouille.

-Tu as trouvé notre petite fuyarde semble-t-il

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et un filet de magie noir sortit du corbeau pour se faufila dans une boule en verre. Les images défilèrent les unes après les autres et il se redressa dans sa chaise passant ses doigts sur l'image de la blonde qui se fige.

-Tu n'aurais pas du fuir ainsi, tu auras beau fuir je te retrouverais à chaque fois et tu feras ce que je t'ordernerais Svanhilde.

Il regarda un peu la boule en verre avant de se lever et de décider de s'occuper de ce problème. Il quitta la pièce laissant l'image de la générale gravée dans le verre.

* * *

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haché et la sueur coulant sur son corps, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. La blonde jeta la couverture et sortit du lit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et secoua la tête, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa magie s'échappait d'elle. Non loin de là, Régina dormant paisiblement dans son lit sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se redressant immédiatement dans son lit, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir d'où elle provenait, cela ne venait pas de sa chambre alors d'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Elle se leva de son lit et décida de suivre le flux de magie, cette dernière venait de la blonde. Elle l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille, la brune parcourait les dédales de sa demeure mais elle n'eut pas besoin de marcher longtemps puisque la chambre de la blonde se trouvait au détour d'une rue.

Elle toqua mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. La magicienne entra à l'intérieur et regarda la pièce pour trouver l'elfe, elle était assise contre son lit, les mains sur la tête. Les mains de chaque côtés de ses tempes, Emma n'avait pas remarqué que la brune se trouvait dans la pièce. Le regard planté dans le vide, pas un son ne se degageait d'elle, même sa respiration était quasi inexistante.

Elle s'accroupit près d'elle, regardant la jeune femme attentivement, cette dernière inquiète la brune au plus point que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle sente sa magie avec une telle intensité. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta vivement, se dégageant d'un coup, elle regarda la jeune femme.

-Régina ?

La magicienne s'assit sur le lit de l'elfe qui parcourait la chambre de long en large ce qui commença à donner le tournis à la reine. Agacée, Régina utilisa sa magie et fit asseoir la blonde sur une chaise.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Sa fait quelques minutes, ta magie m'a réveillé, tu ne la bride plus Emma.

L'elfe regarda ses mains, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-Je suis désolé, je ne m'en était pas aperçu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La blonde ne répond pas, son regard est légèrement fuyant ce qui inquiète la reine de ne pas savoir ce qui tracasse la femme devant elle. La reine mit une main sur l'épaule de la femme en face d'elle.

-Tu peux te confier à moi, je peux t'aider, je suis pas ton ennemi Emma.

Le silence s'éternise, Régina s'apprêtait à partir mais une main retient la sienne sur son épaule. Elle baisse son regard sur l'elfe qui a la tête basse. Elle mets une main sur la chevelure blonde puis s'accroupit au niveau de son visage.

-Emma.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas mon ennemi mais...

Régina la regarde avec compréhension, elle savait qu'elle devait lui laisser le temps si elle voulait que la jeune femme lui parle, il lui fallait désormais être patiente.

-Ils arrivent...

La brune haussa un sourcil sous l'incompréhension, qui "ils"? De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Qui est "ils" Emma?

-C'est... c'est...

La jeune femme tremblait.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Elle entoura son corps de ses bras comme pour se protéger et la fragilité que vit la reine vit à se moment-là, lui brisa le cœur.

-Je ne laisserais t'emmener nulle part si tu n'en a pas envie.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens.

-Ils savent que je suis ici, ils viennent pour moi. Pour me ramener au royaume.

-Ils ne t'auront pas, si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu restera ici.

-Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour moi Régina, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi.

-Je te protègerais Emma. Je me battrais pour toi.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant ses mots.

-Qu'ils viennent nous les recevrons comme il se doit.

Un petite sourire sadique se dessine sur les lèvres de la reine. Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon.

-Bonjour Emma.

-Bonjour Régina.

Elles se sourirent l'une et l'autre, la reine fit un mouvement de la main et se changea puis elle fit de même avec Emma lui donnant une chemise blanche et un pantalon de cuir.

-Merci Régina.

-Je t'en prie. Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Emma mit sa main devant elle, paume ouverte le ciel. Des petits éclairs dansaient entre ses doigts. La magicienne écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vais aller m'entraîner pour maîtriser ma magie qui est très capricieuse.

-Je te rejoindrais quand j'aurais fais mes devoirs de reine. Je t'aiderais à la maîtriser.

-Je te remercie.

Elles se séparent, allant chacune de leur côté pour mieux se retrouver plus tard.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici la suite de notre histoire. J'espère que sa vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bien-sûr avec des choses constructifs et non c'est nul ou autre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**_.

* * *

Emma se trouvait sur un terrain vague, vu l'état de la forêt précédente, elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience. Elle c'était mise un peu à l'écart de toute civilisation et du château en cas de perte de contrôle car elle le savait sa allait arriver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Assise en tailleur et semblant méditer, la blonde est imperturbable. Les bras sur les cuisses, les yeux clos, le bruit environnant ne la gênait pas au contraire, il la calmait et lui permettait de méditer sans problème. Un petit animal sortit de sa tanière regardant la femme assise au sol, s'approchant d'elle, il sentit la blonde qui ne bougea pas d'un cil puis se permit de s'installer sur ses jambes en tailleur. Emma n'avait pas tilté trop concentrer à essayer de maîtriser.

* * *

Le noir, il n'y avait que ça autour d'elle alors que l'air était pratiquement irrespirable et chaud. Elle avançait dans la noirceur alors qu'elle ne voyait même pas ses pieds. Elle était dans son esprit, elle en était sûr mais où elle ne savait pas. C'était une partit extrêmement noir de son esprit qu'elle ne savait pas existante, elle regardait autour d'elle pour y trouver la moindre source de lumière, elle savait à quoi c'était dû, il s'agissait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans son passé, le monstre qu'elle était.

Une petite lumière se voyait au loin, elle avançait doucement vers elle, une porte se dressait devant elle, la blonde l'ouvrit puis la lumière l'aveugla au point de devoir mettre son bras devant ses yeux. Désormais devant elle se dessine un champ de bataille, il n'y a que la mort et la désolation qui y règne. Un bruit d'armure se fait entendre, une personne en armure d'or finement ouvragé s'arrête à côté d'elle, elle rencontra deux yeux d'or puis un nuage entoura son corps pour ne laisser qu'un dragon aux écailles blanche sur le dessus et sur le ventre noir comme la nuit. Il ouvra la gueule et une gerbe de flamme en sortit pour brûler ses ennemis.

Elle reconnaissait cette endroit, c'était une bataille contre le royaume des ogres, ils avaient gagné mais il n'y avait eu que le chaos et la mort. Qui plus est, elle en était en grande partit la source. Pourquoi ses souvenirs remontent-ils à la surface d'un seul coup? Elle ne mourrait pas d'envie de revoir tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout ceci disparut pour laisser place à un nouveau souvenirs. Elle était là, avec son armure d'or et son casque à la main, des personnes étaient à genoux devant eux.

-Tuer-les.

Emma voulut intervenir.

-Non!

Ils furent tous exécutés sous ses yeux, la blonde tourna le dos au cadavre et quand Emma rencontra son regard, il était sans vie. Elle ne dégageait aucune expression, comment elle a pu faire ça? Un autre apparut, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la reine des elfes, elle était entrain de se revêtir. Elle avait été le jouet de la reine pendant des années et elle n'avait rien dit.

-Je veux que tu t'occupe de plusieurs villages à l'Est.

-Que dois-je faire?

-Brûle-les.

Une lueur d'humanité c'était réveillé dans son regard.

-Qu'ont-ils fait?

-Tu n'as pas à me poser la question, ne discute pas mes ordres.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, tant que je n'ai pas un motif valable.

-Tu discute les ordres de ta reine.

Emma se retrouve en face d'elle.

-Je discute les ordres s'il s'agit purement et simplement de meurtre.

-Garde! Mettez le général aux arrêts!

Emma se mit à courir vers la fenêtre et sauta, quand ils regardèrent, ils ne virent qu'un corbeau partir. La reine hurla sa colère à travers son château en la voyant s'enfuir.

L'image se flouta pour laisser l'image d'une petite fille avec des cheveux blonds,elle courrait avec des lapins en riant de son rire enfantin. Elle jouait avec eux utilisant parfois sa magie pour se transformer en petite animal. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait apprit la magie toute seule mais aussi avec l'aide de sa mère, son père était dans l'armée,elle ne le voyait pas souvent.

Alors que la jeune femme reprit forme humaine, elle courrait vers la chaumière pour rentrer chez elle car le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sa mère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte alors que les lapins continuaient de la suivre. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant contre elle dans un énorme câlin.

-A bientôt les amis.

Les petits animaux retournèrent dans la forêt pour se cacher. Elles mangèrent toute les deux alors qu'Emma racontait sa journée avec ces petits amis, la jeune femme ne se souvenait pas de cela, elle devait être jeune. Par contre, elle se souvenait de ce qui allait se passer bien après, un souvenir douloureux dont elle n'aimerait pas se rappeler.

Les gardes de la reine entrèrent en fracturant la porte, ils se dirigèrent vers sa mère et Emma commençait à pleurer de peur.

-Au nom de la reine je vous arrête pour haute trahison.

-Maman!

-Emma!

Elle fut tuée sans sommation sous les yeux de la petite fille qui se débattait dans les bras d'un garde, sa magie s'échappa et ses yeux verts devinrent rouge sang, se transformant en un petit loup-garous qui tuèrent chacun des ennemis présent dans la pièce. D'autres soldat furent envoyé avec la reine directement sur place, la reine entra dans la chaumière voyant ses gardes éparpillé par-ci par-là et une tête blonde près du corps de sa mère. Les gardes sortirent leurs épées mais la reine les empêcha.

-Mon enfant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je prendrais soin de toi.

Emma se retourna et l'elfe la prit contre elle. L'enfant s'endormit dans ses bras, avec un souvenirs dont elle se souviendrait longtemps.

Tout redevint noir autour d'elle, deux yeux rouge la figèrent, un grondement résonna alors que de la fumée sortait des naseaux de la créature. La créature cracha des gerbes de flammes dans sa direction, Emma mit son bras en avant et dressa un bouclier mais il se brisa, la jeune femme hurla quand elle sentit le feu la brûlé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement et constata que son bras était noir entièrement avec des petites écailles noir marquant sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule. Elle regarda ses jambes et constata qu'un petit lapin se trouvait là. Elle passa un doigts sur sa tête pour le caresser et il se laissa faire. Son bras était désormais marqué et sa ne semblait partir.

-Je ne suis pas plus avancé, je ne sais toujours pas maîtriser ma magie correctement.

Elle s'allongea au sol et l'animal vint sur son ventre, la regardant curieusement, elle plaça sa main sur ses yeux alors que les perles iodés coulaient le long de ses joues. Les souvenirs l'avait plus secoués qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu, elle se releva de sa position et prit la forme d'un loup alors qu'elle courrait vers la forêt. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle gémissait sa peine. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course, elle voulut mais il resta coincé dans sa gorge, elle retenta encore une fois et on entendait qu'elle sur des kilomètres.

* * *

Le cœur de la brune se pinça dans sa poitrine, elle gémit de douleur en se tenant la poitrine, alors que sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi les larmes lui montaient. Elle tenta de trouver la blonde avec sa magie, elle n'était pas dans le château, elle l'a localisa un peu plus loin,elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter. Elle apparut non loin d'une Emma qui s'arrêta de courir en la voyant mais elle continuait de gémir sa peine.

-Emma qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle baissa légèrement la tête puis se mit à couiner. Elle s'abaissa et ouvrit les bras, elle ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur elle, pleurant sous sa forme animal dans les bras de cette femme qui avait désormais une énorme place dans son cœur en si peu de temps.


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire. J'espère que sa vous plaît, j'essaie de poster régulièrement pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre mais je suis pas mal occupé donc je m'en excuse. Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère que sa vous plaira, en attendant bonne lecture et bisous les amis.**_

* * *

La blonde continuait de méditer chaque jour, elle s'isolait dans la petite clairière, Régina l'observait parfois pour garder un œil sur elle, sa magie devenait de plus en plus instable et la brune ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et surtout, Emma ne la laissait pas l'aider, elles n'avaient pas parlé de la dernière fois ou elle a trouvé l'elfe sous sa forme de louve et en pleure. La magicienne avait été là pour la réconforter mais elle voyait bien que la jeune elfe n'allait pas bien, son beau regard émeraude était vide et triste.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui c'était passé dans cette clairière ce jour-là, mais elle aurait bien aimé être là pour pouvoir l'aider dans ce qui tourmentait tant l'ancienne générale. La brune voyait la jeune femme s'isoler de plus, elle avait quand même posé la question pour son bras recouvert d'écaille mais elle n'avait pas daigné lui répondre. Un bandage avait été mit sur son bras pour le cacher mais Régina n'avait pas eu de réponse à ses questions et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

La magie de la blonde continuait de s'agiter sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider. La magicienne observait la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur le sol, une certaine sérénité se dégageait d'elle, si bien que les animaux venaient s'amasser près d'elle. Emma avait une certaine affinité avec les animaux ce qui rendait le tableau incroyable. La reine aurait pu aisément rentrer dans son esprit avec sa magie mais elle ne voulait pas violer son intimité ainsi, si elle voulait lui parler, elle savait où la trouver.

Régina constata que la jeune femme saignait du nez avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, elle voulut sortir de sa cachette avant qu'un hurlement de frustration ne sorte de la gorge de la blonde qui se leva, se dirigeant droit vers la forêt, elle arma son bras recouvert de bandage et frappa une fois à l'aide de son poing dans un arbre, l'écorce craqua avant que l'arbre ne s'effondre au sol. Sa main n'avait aucune égratignure, elle était légèrement essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi?

Emma sanglota.

-Pourquoi je revois tout ce souvenirs? Je n'en vois pas le bout et sa me dit pas ce qui se passe avec ma magie.

Régina décide de sortir de sa cachette.

-Emma..

La blonde essuya furieusement ses larmes et regarda la brune.

-Que fais-tu là Régina?

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa voix, seulement de l'interrogation, la brune ne devrait pas être ici à l'heure actuel mais plutôt à sa demeure pour s'occuper de son peuple et non d'elle.

-Je suis ici parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je vais bien.

Régina regarda le ciel bleu et une légère brise caressa son visage.

-La magie découle de nos émotions Emma, ta magie essaye de te dire que tu te refuse de voir.

Emma lâcha un rire sans joie.

-Ma magie est inutile j'ai envie de m'en débarrasser.

-Cette négativité que tu traîne, à un impact sur ta magie. Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Régina.

La brune soupira puis se leva.

-Quand tu acceptera la vérité, tu sais où me trouver.

L'elfe détourna le regard et la brune disparut dans un nuage de fumé violet.

-Ce que je me refuse de voir...

Elle mit sa main bandée à la hauteur de son visage. Puis referma le poing.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux bien me refuser de voir? Toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai commisses, tout ces gens que j'ai tués.

La jeune femme entoura ses jambes de ses bras qui remontèrent contre sa poitrine, elle avait tant d'incertitude, elle était perdue et elle savait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant. Elle devait faire en sorte que sa magie soit opérationnel pour leur arrivée. Elle se releva de sa position et claqua des doigts, le ciel s'assombrit, puis il y eu un coup de tonnerre et encore un autre puis les éclairs fissurèrent le ciel. Elle tendit sa main et des petits éclairs tournaient autour de ses doigts.

Un éclair zébra le ciel puis un autre foudroya la blonde qui absorba l'éclair avec sa main, l'éclair brilla dans sa main avant qu'elle ne claque à nouveau des doigts, le ciel se dégagea pour laisser un beau soleil. Au moins elle maîtrisait encore certains attraits de sa magie. L'éclair disparut pour ne laisser qu'une nouvelle marque sur sa poitrine.

Elle décida de rentrer, elle reprendrait demain, elle était affamée et épuisée. La jeune femme avait besoin de repos et surtout rechargé ses batteries. Elle prit la forme d'un corbeau et s'envola.

Régina sentit des flux de magie s'approcher du château, elle soupira à nouveau en sachant de qui il s'agissait.

-Il y a un problème Régina?

-J'ai besoin que tu demande à une servante d'apporter de quoi restaurer notre hôte.

-Vous vous êtes disputé?

-Pas exactement mais elle refuse de voir ce qui se trouve sous son nez, elle est têtue. Et je sais pas comment lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle a des problèmes avec sa magie?

-C'est même sûr qu'il s'agit de ça, puisque la magie découle de nos émotions, elle essaye de lui montrer mais elle continue de fermer les yeux.

-Elle finira par ouvrir les yeux, laisse-là faire. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait maintenant il est temps qu'elle se débrouille seule.

-Entendu.

Ruby se retira et alla voir une servante pour qu'elle aille apporter de quoi restaurer la femme. Puis elle revint au côté de sa souveraine.

* * *

Le corbeau se faufila par la fenêtre de ses appartements, il se posa sur le rebord et constata une femme dans sa chambre, il pencha la tête sur le côté et croassa. La femme sursauta et regarde l'oiseau avant que ce dernier ne saute et n'atterrisse au sol sous la forme d'un gros félin qui s'approcha d'elle mais la servante ayant trop peur resta prostré devant le regard luminescent de l'animal. Elle feula en montrant les crocs puis ayant assez d'être regardé comme une bête de foire, sauta sur la femme en grognant, les crocs à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la servante. Une énorme rage s'empare du félin et il ne voyait que cette femme qui la voyait comme un monstre.

La femme hurla et les gardes entrèrent dans la pièce, ils dégainèrent leurs armes et le félin sauta en arrière. Prenant la forme d'un loup, montrant les crocs.

-Aller prévenir la reine, vite!

La servante sortit sans demande son reste se précipitant dans la salle du trône.

Le canidé grogna, ses griffes raclant le sol, toutes crocs dehors, les oreilles rabattus. Il était prêt à attaquer. Les gardes ne voulait pas blesser la métamorphe mais s'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix ils useraient de la force. Emma sauta sur l'un d'eux qui esquiva sur le côté puis ses os craquèrent, la louve gémissant pour laisser place à un énorme loup-garous qui marchait comme un être humain et noir comme la nuit.

Elle donna un simple coup à un garde qui vola à travers la pièce et rencontra un mur, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre il pointait son épée sur elle en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Emma!

Un gigantesque loup-garous se dressait devant Régina mais quand il entendit la voix de cette dernière il regarda dans sa direction et son regard devint plus doux. Elle se dirigea vers elle et la brune avança sa main, elle ne fit rien pour empêcher cela et apprécia le contact des doigts chaud sur sa tête.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant.

Elle prit l'immense tête dans ses bras puis la serra contre sa poitrine, ses muscles se relâchèrent et la louve entoura le corps de Régina avec ces bras. Plus personne ne bougeait dans la pièce les regardant interagir ensemble. Mais le bruit d'une épée que l'on dégaine rendit la louve folle de rage. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et s'approcha de l'imprudent en grondant.

Elle arma son bras et le garde ferma les yeux attendant le coup venir mais il entendit un bruit sourd. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'est pour voir sa souveraine, sa main en avant et la louve au sol qui reprit une forme de loup normal.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

La tristesse dans le regard de la reine n'échappa à personne, elle se volatilisa avec la métamorphe et atterrit dans un endroit sombre. Le bruit de ferraille emplirent le silence quelques instant avant qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bruit.

Quand la louve ouvrit les yeux, c'est sur une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une affreuse migraine la fit gémir de douleur. Elle se remit sur ses pattes et constata qu'elle était enchaînée, elle voulut reprendre sa forme humaine mais elle était coincée sa forme de loup. Un hurlement de peine sortit de sa gueule pour parcourir les couloirs du château et Régina ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, ouvre les yeux Emma.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, sa me donne encore plus envie d'écrire la suite et de vous donnez quelque chose de potable, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Que va-t-il arriver à Emma? Vous allez vite le savoir, bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Elle tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes, pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre forme humaine, elle était coincée dans le corps d'un loup. Elle ne sentait plus sa magie et pour couronner le tout, le blonde ne se souvient pas du tout comment elle a atterrit dans ses geôles. La jeune femme constatait un immense trou noir et c'est ce qui l'a conduit dans cette cellule. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, fouillant au plus profond, elle ne souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé. Ainsi elle était vulnérable, offerte à ces ennemis qui allait bientôt venir la chercher pour lui retourner le cerveau et la forcer à tuer. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester ici dans cette cellule et surtout sous cette forme.

L'elfe continua de forcer sur ces chaînes mais elle ne faisait que la blesser un peu plus, s'enfonçant au plus profond de sa chaire. Le sang coulait le long de cette pattes mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle devait absolument se défaire de ces chaînes et sortir d'ici. Comment Régina avait pu lui faire ça? La brune n'aurait pas pu lui faire du mal, non? Emma ne savait plus, cette constatation lui brisa le cœur et elle mit toute sa force pour briser ces chaînes, elle gémit de douleur quand elle sentit la ferraille pénétrer un peu plus sa chaire.

Elle grogna de mécontentement et tenta d'utiliser ses crocs pour retirer les chaînes mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle constata qu'une de ses pattes était blanche et contrastait avec le reste de son pelage noir comme la nuit. Puis elle repensa à son bras, la brûlure du dragon dans son esprit, son bras devenue entièrement noir. Elle s'allongea au sol de tout son long, des larmes coulèrent dans son pelage, elle mit sa patte sur sa tête et sanglota sous sa forme de loup.

*Régina, pourquoi?

* * *

Les yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent sur l'immense salle du trône, cette dernière était vide, Régina ne voulait voir personne, elle était d'une humeur exécrable. Ce qui c'était passé dans les appartements l'avait profondément touché car elle savait qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien, la peur, le doute, la colère, la tristesse. Toutes ces émotions rendaient sa magie incontrôlable, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la rendre inoffensif du moins pour le moment. La magicienne fut profondément peinée d'entendre le hurlement de loup d'Emma mais teinté de désespoir et de tristesse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider désormais, c'était elle de trouver la solution désormais ou alors la brune n'aurait d'autre choix que de brider voir confisqué la magie de la blonde.

Elle espérait que la métamorphe allait enfin voir ce qui se trouvait sous son nez, sa magie sait et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a rendu folle, c'était pour faire réagir son hôte et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui retirer sa magie, la reine ne souhaitait à personne de se faire confisquer sa magie, de plus Emma parvenait très bien à se contrôler avant, elle doit juste s'ouvrir et oublier le passé, le laisser derrière elle. Mais cette tâche s'annonce ardue pour la jeune femme qui a commis beaucoup de crimes. La reine noire soupira, passant une main sur son visage.

* * *

La louve allongée au sol, entendit de léger bruit venir dans les couloirs, elle ne bougea pas de sa position, fixant un point invisible en face d'elle. Un bruit de pas s'approchant de plus en plus de sa cellule, ses oreilles gigotaient dans tout les sens, elle était gênée par le bruit et elle lâcha un léger grondement. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent devant sa cellule puis un bruit métallique.

On lui apportait de la viande et de l'eau, au moins on ne la privait de rien. Quand elle releva le regard c'est pour voir une servante, la servante qui était dans ses appartements avant que se ne soit le trou noir. Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit sa contemplation du mur.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne savait pas que sa allait vous mettre dans un tel état de rage.

Elle redressa la tête puis s'avança doucement vers la porte de la cellule, son regard d'incompréhension intrigua la jeune femme.

-Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qu'il c'est passé?

Emma hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de métamorphe jusqu'ici et je dois dire que vous me fascinez.

L'elfe redressa les oreilles et la servante passa sa main entre les barreaux pour caresser derrière l'oreille de la louve qui la laissa faire.

-Vous êtes entré dans une rage folle, vous avez sauté sur moi, les gardes sont entrés et vous vous êtes éloignées et vous avez prit la forme d'un magnifique loup-garous, vous avez attaqué tout le monde sans distinction et la reine est venue à vous, vous êtes devenue douce comme un agneaux mais il a fallut que l'un des gardes face du bruit et ne brise votre moment, vous avez à nouveau attaqué, Régina n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'intervenir et elle vous a envoyé ici semble-t-il en vous neutralisant.

Emma se souvient maintenant de tout ce qu'elle a fait. Comment as-t-elle pu perdre le contrôle ainsi? Elle se souvient du regard de cette femme et de cette immense colère qui avait bouillonné en elle. Ses oreilles se rabattent sur ses yeux. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour reprendre contrôle de sa magie.

-Je pense que la reine Régina est plus que positive sur vous, tout comme vous, vous êtes plus que positive sur la reine.

Emma relève la tête intriguée par ses dires. Elle avait envie d'entendre ce que cette femme avait dire.

-La reine Régina est très attaché à vous, depuis que vous êtes ici dans cette cellule, elle semble monotone et malheureuse.

L'elfe s'en veut, elle était trop focalisé sur elle-même et ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact que tout cela avait sur Régina. Elle l'aimait. Emma redressa les oreilles et sa tête. Tout son corps se mit à lui picoter, sa magie était revenue. Elle sourit intérieurement. C'était cela la clé, c'était ce que sa magie voulait lui montrer depuis le début. Elle sourit.

Emma ressentit une magie noire et nauséabonde dans le château, sa magie s'agita, un mauvais pressentiment. Ils étaient là. Elle utilisa sa magie, elle se mit à grandir à vu d'œil. Changeant de forme sous le regard de la servante qui la regarda avec admiration. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge, deux oreilles pointues, elle prit les chaînes entre ses pattes et les arracha d'un coup sec du mur puis elle s'en prit à la porte qu'elle arracha de ses gonds.

Elle fonça dans chacune des portes qui se brisèrent sous ses poids, elle sentait son odeur, celle de Régina.

*Tient bon Régina.

Un mur était devant elle, Emma se mit à courir plus vite et fonça dedans en grognant. La brune était là et focalisa son regard sur elle. La métamorphe rencontra le regard des elfes.

-Capturons-là !

Emma sous sa forme de loup-garous, utilisa à nouveau sa magie pour mettre une armure sur elle et se protéger en cas de projectile. Puis fonça sur les assaillants de la brune, elle en attrapa un qu'elle envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, prit un autre à l'aide de ces crocs par la gorge. La reine envoyait elle aussi sa magie sur eux, brûlant l'un d'entre eux alors qu'elle se défendait avec son épée, elle enfonça sa lame dans l'abdomen d'un des elfes et un autre s'apprête à se jeter sur elle mais un bruit métallique retentit, le bras d'Emma se trouve entre l'épée et la brune.

*Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Elle l'attrapa et lui arracha le bras. L'une d'eux se releva et la louve l'attrapa par la gorge avant de reprendre forme humaine sous les yeux de son ennemi.

-Où est-il?

L'homme ne répondait et la défiait du regard, elle le regarda dans le ciel et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or, son bras se changeant, se recouvrant de fourrure et devenant imposant,avec des griffes acérés.

-Où est Aegnor? Je ne me répéterais.

-Il est resté au royaume.

-Et il vous envoie vous, ces sous-fifres, tu vas lui porter un message.

Elle le relâcha et elle eut tout l'attention .

-Tu vas lui dire que la prochaine fois, il ferait mieux de venir en personne et de venir m'affronter, à moins qu'il n'ai peur de moi.

-Votre demi-frère n'a pas peur de vous.

-Il a toujours eu peur de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et tu dirais à la reine que je ne reviendrais pas.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Emma se retourna vers Régina alors que son bras reprenait forme humaine.

-Tu as repris le contrôle.

La blonde marcha vers elle avec détermination et la brune fronça les sourcils, elle fut surprise quand ses lèvres furent dérobés par l'elfe. Ce baiser, elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. La métamorphe se sentait revivre. Sa magie s'emmêlait à celle de Régina pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient tendrement. Les magiciennes se sentaient dans un autre monde, un monde rien qu'à elles où elles que toute les deux. Quand elles se séparèrent pour avoir de l'air, elles se regardèrent en souriant.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de la brune, elle ne pouvait s'en passer désormais telle une drogue. Dans son for intérieur, un rugissement retentit,un sentiment de bien-être l'habitait. Elle allait tout faire pour la protéger car désormais, elle était la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, voici la suite de notre histoire, en espérant que jusqu'ici sa vous plaît. Bref je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps voici la suite, bisous et bonne lecture les amis.**_

* * *

Emma se trouvait tout en haut du château, assise et regardant le soleil se levé, elle se sentait à nouveau libre et n'avait désormais plus besoin de prendre entièrement une forme animal mais elle pouvait prendre partiellement quelques trais physiques. Le soleil vint percuter la jeune femme de ses rayons. Le rouge, le orange et une touche de violet s'emparait du ciel et elle sourit doucement en regardant se spectacle. Elle contrôlait désormais sa magie mais elle ne comprenait pas que son bras n'était pas revenu à la normal, les mains sur les genoux, elle regardait son bras toujours enroulé dans un bandages, elle soupira doucement.

Une douce magie vint la faire frissonner, elle se leva de son perchoir puis une paire d'elle vinrent pousser dans son dos, elle battit pour voir si tout allait bien. Puis elle sauta, déployant ses ailes, s'envolant dans les airs, elle vola un peu avant de rejoindre ses appartements, la brune se trouvait là, elle rabattit ses ailes dans son dos et s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais où étais-tu?

Emma rit un peu.

-Je regardais le soleil se lever tout en haut du château.

-Emma c'est dangereux.

-N'ai pas peur Régina.

Elle caressa doucement de sa main et de son pouce la joue halée de la brune qui prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu es rétablis désormais, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux dans ma demeure.

-Je serais honoré d'être à tes côtés Régina.

-Tu voudrais être mon bras droit?

-Oui, je pense que désormais je être peux ton bras droit.

Un sourire taquin s'empara des lèvres de la blonde avant que Régina ne l'embrasse tendrement.

-Ta magie est complètement remise?

-Oui, elle l'est.

Elle claqua des doigts et revêtit une armure noir avec une épée barrant son dos. Elle s'incline légèrement en souriant.

-Ma reine.

-Très bon choix d'armure Svanhilde.

-Merci majesté.

Elles commencèrent à marcher dans la demeure.

-D'ailleurs qui est Aegor?

-Il s'agit de mon demi-frère. J'ai été adopté par la famille royale lorsque j'étais enfant, ils ont tué ma famille car mon père était un humain et ma mère une elfe. Elle m'a prise avec elle pour mes dons et rien d'autre, Aegor était fou de jalousie car j'avais tout ce qu'il n'avait pas.

-Pourquoi tu disais "dit à la reine que je reviendrais pas"?

-Chez les elfes nous vieillissons très lentement, nous pouvons vivre pendant des siècles. La reine se servait de moi pour son plaisir.

Régina fronça les sourcils, la jalousie s'emparait d'elle comment pouvait-on traiter Emma ainsi, elle allait la tuer. Son poing se serra, Emma constata le changement de comportement de la brunette et sourit doucement devant la jalousie de sa bien-aimé. Elle s'arrêta, prenant les mains de la magicienne entre les siennes.

-Régina calme-toi.

L'intéressée détourna la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de relâcher son souffle. Puis regarda la blonde avant de lui sourire.

-Je suis avec toi aujourd'hui, tout ceci fait partie du passé.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elles reprennent leur marche et Régina prend la main de la blonde qui entrelaça ses doigts au sien. Elles allèrent dans la cour du château pour voir les soldats s'entraîner, Régina voulait faire une balade à cheval.

-J'aurais une idée Régina, au lieu que tu prenne ta monture mais il faut que tu sois d'accord.

La brune leva un sourcils intrigué, la blonde avait l'air vraiment excité comme une puce, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou en être heureuse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je pourrais prendre la forme d'un animal pour que tu fasse une balade sur mon dos.

Elle lui propose cela avec timidité ce qui fit fondre Régina comme de la neige au soleil, elle était vraiment trop adorable pour son bien.

-Très bien, je te laisse faire vas-y.

Emma se concentra et prit la forme d'un magnifique étalon noir. Elle hennit et avança son museau vers Régina. Elle passa une main dans son encolure en souriant.

-Tu es magnifique Emma.

Elle hennit à nouveau grattant le sol avec son sabot, elle se baisse un peu et Régina monte sur son dos, elle partit au petit trots et quand elles furent en dehors du château, Emma partit au galop, Régina se sentait bien, libre et sereine. L'étalon accéléra le pas quand elle remarqua un intrus, la magicienne s'en rendit compte et constata que c'était Ruby sous sa forme de loup qui se mit à la hauteur de la métamorphe qui s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Ruby que fais-tu ici?

La louve reprit forme humaine.

-Mon devoir est de veiller sur toi Régina.

-Emma est avec moi, je ne risque rien.

-Emma n'est pas toute puissante.

L'elfe hocha la tête tout à fait en accord avec elle.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec toi.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Emma trotta.

-Lâche-toi Emma.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La louve sur leurs talons, Emma partit au triple galop, les cheveux de Régina volait au vent tout à s'accrochant à son encolure, une plaine se dessina et la métamorphe galopa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Le rire de la brune emplissait ses oreilles, elle adorait ce magnifique son, elle voulait continuer de l'entendre. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille insouciante. Les sabots foulaient la terre avec ardeur et à chacune de ses foulées ses muscles se bandaient au maximum.

Le soleil donnait à tableau idyllique à tout ceci et la louve les regardaient. La parfaite symbiose qu'il y avait entre elles sautait au yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler ou de faire des gestes, non, elle se comprenait sans tout ceci. L'étalon se stoppa à un moment, la magicienne en descendit, s'allongeant au sol. Emma ne reprit pas forme humaine et des ailes poussèrent sur l'étalon.

-Emma tu es la meilleure.

La métamorphe hennit en se cabrant. Régina grimpa à nouveau sur son dos tout en essayant de ne pas gêner ses ailes. La louve les regarda faire, puis l'étalon se mit à galoper avant d'étirer ses ailes de par et d'autre puis battre des ailes, elles s'envolèrent et Régina cria quand elles ne touchèrent plus le sol.

-C'est incroyable.

Elle se retrouvèrent au-dessus des nuages et Régina regarda au sol pour ne voir que de magnifiques paysages, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Elle avait pratiquement été cloîtré dans son château à cause de sa mère dans sa jeunesse, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu le monde jusqu'ici et la femme sous sa forme animal, lui faisait découvrir un nouveau monde qu'elle trouva splendide.

-Merci Emma.

Les yeux de la brune était remplit de larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues, des larmes de bonheur. Elle était heureuse et c'était grâce à la femme qui lui faisait découvrir se paysage. Elle enfouit sa tête dans la crinière. Emma tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et son regard croisa celui de la magicienne. Elle commença sa descente puis atterrit, galopant un peu pour ralentir avant de s'arrêter, Régina descendit de son dos et la femme reprit forme humaine.

-Je ne pensais pas que sa te ferait pleurer. Je suis désolé.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Ne le sois pas, je suis heureuse grâce à toi. Je me sens enfin libre grâce à toi, merci Emma.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ferais tout pour toi.

Elle mit son front contre le sien le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je serais toujours là.

Elles s'assirent au sol, Régina vint entre ses jambes puis enroula les bras de la blonde autour d'elle, l'elfe rit un peu avant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune qui frissonna en sentant son souffle.

-Tu n'as pas honte de moi?

-Pourquoi le serais-je?

-Je suis une elfe et à moitié humaine.

-Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi. Tu es parfaite comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de changer qui tu es pour avoir mon amour. Je t'aime comme tu es.

Un sanglot déchira la blonde, Régina voulu se tourner mais Emma resserra son étreinte sur elle. Elle sentit les larmes coulés dans son dos, elle caressa les bras de la jeune elfe.

-Je t'aime Régina.

-Je t'aime aussi mon Emma.

Elle se retourna et embrassa la femme, un léger goût salée sur ses lèvres, les larmes de la jeune femme qui la tenait contre elle, elle prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ai honte de toi parce que tu es une elfe et encore moins parce que tu es mi-elfe mi-humain. Tu es une sang-mêlée et c'est en toi que résonne l'avenir car les elfes et les humains peuvent vivre ensemble, il n'y a pas d'interdit pas de tabous, tu en es la preuve.

Mi-elfe, mi humain, c'est dans son sang que se trouve la paix, la paix entre deux peuple opposé depuis trop d'année, tout deux rongé par la haine et le mépris, ils peuvent cohabiter ensemble, voici l'héritage qu'on lui a laissé, elle allait en faire bon usage, elle en fait le serment.

Elle se lève de sa place sous le regard interrogateur de la brune. Elle regarda sa main.

-Vous serez fière de moi mère, vous n'êtes pas morte en vain! Je vous rendrais fière de moi, je le jure!

La reine noire sourit doucement, voici la rage de vivre et la détermination de la jeune femme, elle est impressionnée, elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose chez Emma auparavant mais désormais elle sait à quoi s'attendre.

Ruby qui n'avait rien loupé, sourit doucement. Elle savait que cette femme était la clé de la guerre.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire dans un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère que sa vous plaira vous plaira, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à tout les commentaires. Voici donc la suite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour savoir si sa vous plaît. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**_

* * *

Emma marchait au côté de Ruby, elles entraînaient les soldats de la reine qui manquaient cruellement d'entraînement. Chacun d'eux, passait au corps-à-corps ou a l'épée soit avec Ruby, soit avec l'elfe. Chacun d'eux finissaient au sol, avant d'être relevé puis conseiller sur les différents ajustements à faire pour le prochain combat, ensuite les deux femmes observaient les progrets des recrues. Une fois qu'elles voyaient leur progret, elles les affrontaient en combat réel pour savoir s'ils étaient capable de rivalisé. Certains arrivaient a rivaliser, d'autres avaient plus de mal alors ils affrontaient ceux qui arrivaient à tenir tête à Emma et Ruby.

Emma ne portait qu'une simple armure de cuir à ras le corps, qui moulait parfaitement bien son corps et montrait les muscles saillant de ses bras. La posture de combat de l'ancienne générale était sans nul autre pareil mais surtout la magie qui brillait dans ses yeux, la rendait plus rapide, plus agile, plus forte. L'elfe pouvait prendre la capacité de certains des animaux. Personne n'arrivait à la toucher, une seconde avant elle peut être devant quelqu'un et quelques seconde après derrière lui.

Ces mouvements étaient imprévisible. Les soldats prenaient exemple sur elle et tentait de reproduire ses mouvements, seulement quelques un y parvenait. Ils s'entraînaient tous depuis le petit matin, Régina n'avait pas vu sa bien-aimé à son réveil et quand elle constata qu'elle entraînait ses soldats, elle sut de suite qu'elle commençait à se préparer à la guerre désormais proche.

-Nous aimerions voir un combat au corps-à-corps entre vous et le capitaine Lucas.

La blonde tourna les yeux vers le soldat puis un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres.

-Miss Lucas qu'en dites-vous?

-Appelez-moi Ruby, Emma.

-Entendu.

-Un petit combat entre nous, ne nous fera pas de mal.

Emma et Ruby se firent fasse, les soldats tout autour d'elles, personne ne bougeait, ni ne faisait un bruit. Ils voulaient tous voir, qui allait gagner entre les deux femmes, chacune d'elles avait combattu chacun des soldats pour les mettre à terre, les uns après les autres. Sa valait le coup de voir un combat entre leur commandant et l'ancienne générale. Elles se toisèrent avant qu'un léger sourire ne prenne place sur le visage de la blonde qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, droite comme un i.

Ruby fut la première a bougé, elle arma son poing et fonça sur elle mais la blonde se décala quelques seconde avant l'impact le bras de Ruby au-dessus de son épaule. La brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde se déplacer derrière elle, Emma donna un coup de coude dans le dos à la louve qui tomba face contre terre avant de se relever. Les mâchoires des soldats tombèrent, Régina n'avait rien loupé. Elle haussa un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Emma tournait désormais le dos à son adversaire, les yeux fermé. Elle utilisait son ouïe pour déterminer le moindre mouvement de la brune, elle se releva fit volte-face puis se lança à nouveau sur la blonde, un éclair zébra le ciel et tomba sur le jeune femme, Régina perdit son sourire et voulut intervenir mais se rendit compte que la jeune femme était assise sur une barrière un peu plus loin.

-Fascinant.

Des petits éclairs tournaient autour d'elle et tout les soldats se retournèrent vers elle, regardant la position où elle se trouvait quelques secondes avant de la regarder à nouveau.

-Comment est-ce possible?

Ruby sourit doucement.

-Elle est la clé, une puissante magicienne.

Elle disparut à nouveau pour se trouver derrière Régina qui ressentit seulement un léger courant d'air au niveau de ses cheveux. Elle ne sursauta pas quand deux bras se refermèrent autour d'elle.

-Tu étais donc là ma bien-aimée.

-Je ne suis jamais loin et tu le sais. Ta magie est incroyable.

Les éclairs tournaient toujours autour d'elle mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste de la douceur. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et elle passa sa main par-dessus son épaule pour caresser les cheveux blonds.

-Tu maîtrise de mieux en mieux ta magie.

-Ma magie fait désormais partit intégrante de moi.

-Ménage-toi, tu es là depuis ce matin.

-Je sais, je prépare tes soldats c'est tout.

-Tu devrais te reposer, et tu ne devrais pas utiliser autant ta magie même si tu la maîtrise, tu te fatigue beaucoup plus.

-Je sais, je vais de ce pas, aller me reposer majesté.

Elle lâcha la brune qui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre le chemin vers la demeure de la reine noir. Elle passa à côté de Ruby et tapa dans sa main.

-C'était intéressant Ruby.

La brune pouffa.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de fuir.

-Il est marrant de voir ta tête lorsque tu crois m'avoir mais que tu me rate enfin de compte.

-Nous nous affronterons à nouveau toi et moi. Et sérieusement cette fois-ci.

Emma tourna légèrement son visage de profil, un petit sourire au lèvres, elle semble intéressée par ces dires.

-Si tel est ton souhait, je suis d'accord mais la reine m'ordonne de me reposer, je ne peux m'y soustraire.

-Je vois, repose-toi bien Emma.

-A plus tard Ruby.

Elle la salua de la main et regarda Emma utiliser sa foudre pour disparaître ne laissant derrière que la terre calciné. La brune rit puis constate que la reine est désormais à côté d'elle.

-Ma reine.

-Commandant. Je vous suggère de vous reposez vous aussi.

-Bien ma reine. Je me retire dans ce cas.

Elle partit elle aussi et Régina alla rejoindre son château pour voir si sa compagne était bien allé se reposer et n'avait pas fait autre chose.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre, une légère respiration parvenait à ces oreilles, elle regarda le lit et la blonde était là, dormant paisiblement sur le ventre, les cheveux sur le visage, elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas prit le temps de se mettre à l'aise, elle se dirigea vers elle, lui enleva ses bottes et mit une couverture sur elle. Régina regarda la blonde dormir paisiblement puis décala quelques mèches de cheveux, la brune embrasse doucement son front puis se lève du lit.

-Dors bien mon Emma.

* * *

Des pas précipités entrèrent dans une grande salle, en son centre une grande table autour duquel était assit plusieurs personnes, des haut-gradées de la reine, cette dernière en bout de table regarda avec curiosité son éclaireur. Il s'agenouille.

-Pardon de vous importuner ma reine mais un groupe d'une dizaine de soldat se dirige vers le château.

La magicienne se lève de sa chaise et marche avec rapidité vers l'entré de sa demeure, Ruby se trouve sur ses talons avec ses soldats. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait, elle savait aussi pourquoi il venait mais il n'était pas question qu'il lui enlève sa bien-aimée.

-Prépare-toi Ruby, ils sont là pour Emma.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de la brune alors que ces yeux devinrent deux pierres d'or. Les soldats ne tardèrent pas a arriver, la reine un sourire satisfait au lèvres, regardait avec supériorité Régina et Ruby. La magicienne allait lui faire ravaler son sourire.

-Ne les laissez pas passer!

Les soldats braquèrent épées et lance sur eux. Un peu plus haut, Emma sursauta, mit une main sur son cœur.

-Ils sont ici.

Elle sentait toute la colère de Régina ainsi que sa peur. Elle devait intervenir, l'arrière de sa chemise se déchira pour ne laisser que deux ailes noir comme la nuit puis elle se dirigea vers une armoire. Une armure s'y trouvait, l'elfe la regarda avant de la revêtir. Le ciel se fit orageux, le grondement du tonnerre fit son apparition. Tout le monde regarda le ciel et Régina savait que la blonde était à l'oeuvre.

Un moment d'inattention et un ombre se faufila jusqu'à la reine mais un éclair tomba devant l'ombre. Une armure noir et or dont la fumée s'échappait, une lance transperçait la gorge de celui qui avait voulu attaquer Régina. La fumée se dissipa et Emma apparut vêtue de son armure et un regard mauvais, elle retira d'un coup sec sa lance puis donna un coup sec sur le côté pour y enlever le sang.

-Te voilà enfin petite fille capricieuse.

Un grognement résonna, il venait d'Emma mais elle restait totalement impassible. La brune se place à côté d'elle, elles allaient les affronter toutes les deux.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, j'espère que jusqu'ici sa vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos incompréhensions si tel est le cas, je suis désolé ces derniers temps j'ai pas mal de chose a gérer et je me demande si je vais pas mettre mon histoire sur pause tant que j'aurais pas trop le temps a accorder, sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne lecture et a bientôt les amis.**_

* * *

Emma posa le bout de sa lance au sol mais ses articulations continuait de serrer celle-ci à en blanchir ses mains, alors qu'elle toisait la femme devant elle, assise sur son destrier et la regardait avec convoitise. Régina regardait la scène sous ses yeux, un frisson parcourut son corps quand la magie de la blonde se fit sentir. Cette dernière montrait sa puissance magique pour intimider les elfes devant elle. L'ancienne générale portait une armure qu'elle avait forgé elle-même à ses heures perdu à réfléchir, la reine elfique baissa les yeux sur le bandage couvrant la main de la blonde.

-Je vois que tu as été blessée.

-Je ne l'ai pas été et cela te regarde pas. Tu n'as rien à faire ici Rawena.

-Je viens te récupérer Emma, tu es mon générale.

-Je ne le suis plus depuis que je suis parti, je n'exécuterais plus le moindre de tes ordres.

En prononçant ses mots, elle arma sa lance, prendre à se défendre en cas de besoin. Rawena perdit son sourire, elle était énervée de savoir son générale chez les humains et encore plus de savoir qu'elle défend la reine noire.

-Comment oses-tu me tourner le dos? Je t'ai élevée comme ma fille et au rang de générale.

-Tu m'as enlevé ma famille, ma mère et je ne dois mon rang de générale qu'à moi-même. Désormais je suis libre et non sous ton joug.

Sur ses mots, elle pointa sa lance en direction de la reine elfique qui grimaça. Une certaine rage se dégage de la reine elfique.

-Tu sera puni pour me défier ainsi.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je revienne au royaume des elfes.

-Tu le sera bien assez tôt.

Elle claqua des doigts et des racines sortirent du sol, les yeux d'Emma se mirent à briller et elle se déplaça sur le côté, les soldat de la reine attaquèrent mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était que les elfes étaient pourvu de magie. Régina contra la magie de Rawena et envoya des boules de feu sur elle. Emma se retrouva derrière l'un des soldats puis lui planta sa lance dans le dos, se dernier envoya une vague de magie vers la jeune elfe qui se transporta ailleurs à l'aide de sa foudre, elle atterrit sur le sol, plié en deux, légèrement essoufflé par l'utilisation abusif de magie.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que Rawena s'en rendit compte, envoyant ses lianes sur la blonde qui se fit immobilisé. La blonde grogna et tomba à genoux en se débattant, elle utilisa à nouveau sa magie et les lianes craquèrent quand elle prit sa forme de loup puis elle reprit forme humaine.

-On commence à fatiguer ma chère Emma, tu t'es ramollis en restant dans ce château.

Elle prononce cette phrase en ricanant et Emma serre les dents.

-Tu veux voir qui se ramollit.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Emma se jette dans la mêlée, transperçant de sa lance deux gardes d'élites de la reine qui grogna de mécontentement. Elle descendit de son cheval, fit un mouvement de la main envoyant les soldats de la reine volé à l'aide de lianes qui l'entourèrent, elle joignit ses doigts ensemble et les lianes formèrent un bout pointu qui se jetèrent sur la blonde.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et tenta de les esquiver habillement, sa magie devenant de plus en faible, elle décida d'en garder un peu en cas de problème, elle retira le plastron de son armure pour s'alléger un peu, s'aidant de sa lance pour sauter au-dessus des lianes mais loin d'être assez rapide, l'une se planta dans sa cuisse et l'autre dans l'épaule, elle fut soulevée du sol et le sang commença à s'écouler.

Un hurlement de douleur déchira ses cordes vocales quand la reine commença à desserrer ses doigts pour que les lianes s'élargissent. Régina folle de rage laissa la méchante reine ressortir puis lança une boule de feu sur la reine elfique, une épée apparut dans ses mains et elle découpa les lianes qui maintenait la blonde. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement au sol.

-Rég...ina.

La brune voyait l'état de sa bien-aimée et la colère la fit voir rouge. Elle se releva se plaçant devant Emma allongée au sol qui ne parvenait pas à se relever tellement la douleur irradiait son corps.

-C'est à moi de te protéger Emma.

La jeune elfe écarquilla les yeux à ses mots, elle ne devait pas l'affronter seul, elle devait l'aider mais elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre sur ses jambes et encore moins surélevée son corps.

-Tu vas payer pour l'avoir blesser.

-J'aimerais bien voir ce que la reine noire a dans le ventre.

Cette dernière le regard noir, prépara une boule de feu dans sa main tout en ayant son épée en main. Leur magie se rencontrèrent et une onde de choc fit reculer tout le monde, Ruby au-dessus de la blonde allongé au sol, perdant beaucoup de sang. Quand l'onde de choc disparut, la brune reprit forme humaine et commença à s'occuper des blessures de la blonde. Une main ensanglanté se pose sur son épaule et Ruby sursauta en regardant les yeux émeraudes fatigué.

-Emma...

-Ne t'occupe pas...de moi. Ne laisse...pas Régina...s'occuper d'elle...seule.

La louve tourne son regard vers le combat entre les deux reines, Régina s'en sortait bien face à la reine elfique, de nombreuse plaie se formait sur le corps de l'elfe. S'aidant de sa magie et son épée, la méchante reine avait le dessus sur cette femme qui lui donnait des frissons. Elle regarda à nouveau Emma.

-Régina s'en sort bien Emma, fais-lui confiance.

Emma grimaça, voulu se relever mais sa perte de sang et sa magie faible ne permettait plus à la jeune femme de se remettre sur ces jambes et encore moins de s'asseoir. La brune rallongea la magicienne au sol, elle constatait son état extrême de faiblesse, elle devait s'occuper d'elle.

-N'essaie pas de te relever Emma, tu es trop faible pour le moment.

-Tu ne comprend pas, cette femme est une vipère, elle va tuer Régina.

-Régina se bat avec toute la fougue qu'elle possède, elle va la finir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Emma, fais-lui confiance, elle va s'en sortir.

Le regard de la jeune elfe se reporta sur sa bien-aimée pendant qu'on s'occupait de ses blessures, quelques grimaces traversaient son visage. Une ombre passa derrière Ruby et une lance traversa sa gorge alors qu'il armait son bras pour l'abattre sur la louve. Cette dernière tourna son regard derrière elle pour voir la lance d'Emma le transpercer de part en part. Emma lâcha sa lance puis ferma un peu les yeux, Ruby mit ses doigts sur sa gorge pour sentir le cœur de la blonde battre sous ses doigts, un souffle de soulagement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, elle fini de soigner ses blessures et décida de rester à côté d'elle pour veiller sur elle.

Régina combattait avec hargne, son épée tranchait l'air faisant parfois gicler quelques gouttes de sang au sol et sur son épée. Sa magie lui permettait d'immobiliser son ennemi pour lui permettre d'attaquer. La femme en face d'elle était trop lente, pas assez rapide aussi bien dans ses mouvement qu'avec sa magie. Puis tout arriva au ralentit, un nuage de vapeur noir se forma derrière la brune, il s'apprêtait à la poignarder dans le dos, un éclair, un coup de tonnerre et un immense nuage de poussière. Quand il se dissipa, une chevelure blonde se trouvait entre la reine noire et la vapeur noir.

-Aegnor...

Régina écarquilla les yeux tout comme la reine elfique.

-Emma...

Tout le monde constata que l'elfe c'était interposé entre la brume noire et la reine Régina. La main de la blonde et son avant bras était brûlés par la foudre, elle n'avait pas maîtrisé sa magie et cette dernière a eu des répercussions physiques. La tête basse, Emma cracha du sang et tomba à genoux.

-Aegnor sombre crétin qu'as-tu fais?

Ce dernier apparut auprès de la reine un sourire mauvais au lèvre et avec nonchalance lui répond.

-Je n'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'elle allait s'interposer.

-Tu savais et tu l'as fais exprès.

Des lianes se dirigeaient vers la blonde pour l'attraper mais une boule de feu et un loup s'interposèrent. Des soldats attrapèrent la blonde avant que son visage ne rencontre le sol.

-Tenez bon Emma.

Le poignard fut retiré et les soldats déposèrent un morceau de tissus sur la plaie qui commençait à saigner.

-Remettez-moi Emma reine Régina ou elle mourra.

-Je ne vous donnerais pas Emma. Si elle est dans cette état c'est pas votre faute.

Un grognement venant de la Reine fit froncer les sourcils de la brune. Un nuage vert entoura la reine et son nouveau général et ils disparurent, Régina se précipita sur la blonde, les yeux fermé, le sang s'écoulant de partout, elle utilisa sa magie sur la plaie de sa poitrine mais la reine noir avait elle aussi atteint ses limites, elle aussi affaiblit ne put refermer entièrement la plaie.

-Faites venir les guérisseurs immédiatement !

-Oui majesté.

Régina regarda la jeune femme dont la vision lui brisait le cœur. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle mit une main sur sa joue.

-Tiens bon Emma.

Elle fit un baiser sur le front de la magicienne en espérant revoir ses beau yeux verts alors que le sang de celle-ci s'écoulait hors de son corps. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, je suis désolé, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire, je peux pas poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais, enfin bref voici la suite. Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**_

* * *

Régina et Ruby patientaient ce qui leur semblait des heures. Les deux femmes ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps elles attendaient devant cette porte contre ce mur, regardant la porte en bois, essayant de savoir où d'entendre ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte. Elles avaient peur, peur que la blonde ne s'en soit pas sorti. La magicienne ressassait la scène qui c'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. La blonde s'interposant entre elle et son opposant.

Ce misérables lâche l'avait prit en traître, essayant de la poignardée dans le dos, l'elfe malgré ces blessures avait utilisé le peu de magie qui lui restait pour lui sauver la vie, au lieu de sauver la sienne, elle pouvait utiliser sa magie pour se soigner, alors pourquoi elle ne l'a pas tout simplement fait ? Avait-elle prévu ce qui allait se passer ? Ou avait-elle juste été paré à tout éventualité ?

Beaucoup de questions s'interposait dans son esprit mais elle préférait ne pas se les poser maintenant et penser à la jeune femme blessé derrière cette porte.

Ruby avait baissé sa vigilance vis-à-vis de la blonde et sa allait peut-être lui coûter la vie. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé la blonde comme elle aurait dû le faire. Il a suffit d'un moment d'inattention pour que la blonde ne se mette en danger. Mais elle n'aurait pas vraiment réussi à la retenir car la foudre ainsi que sa magie est imprévisible, elle lui aurait tout de même échappé et par la même occasion aurait certainement foudroyé la brune sur place, un petit sourire barre le visage de la jeune femme. Cette elfe était un sacré numéro tout de même.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre plus longtemps, la porte de la chambre fini par s'ouvrir, deux guérisseuse sortent de la pièce, elles semblent toute deux épuisée, un peu de sang se trouve sur leur vêtement et la reine ainsi que la brune perdirent le peu de couleur encore sur leur visage, elles avaient désormais peur du dénouement. Les deux femmes déglutirent difficilement, attendant la suite. Les guérisseuse soufflèrent en se regardant avant de diriger leurs regards vers leur souveraine.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est gravement blessée, ses blessures sont extrêmement profonde nous avons du agir avec une prudence, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle ne passera certainement pas la nuit.

Régina tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Ruby sentit elle aussi les larmes venir mais se refusait de pleurer. Elle devait rester forte pour son amie, qui désormais pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le lien qui unissait les deux femmes était puissant mais il allait certainement être anéantis à cause de cette reine elfique de pacotille, elle et ses sbires allaient tous mourir sous ses crocs. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir dorée. Une colère sans nom bout dans ses veines. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge faisant sursauter les deux femmes mais la magicienne ne réagit pas.

-Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, nous sommes désolé majesté.

Elles s'inclinèrent devant la brune, son visage caché par ses cheveux bruns, elle ne réagissait pas. Cette dernière avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Une lueur de faiblesse qui s'insinua dans son cœur comme un poison. Une aura noire entourait la brune petit à petit sans que les gens autour d'elle ne s'en rendent compte. Ruby mit une main sur son épaule et elle revient à la réalité mais ne dit toujours rien.

-Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, nous vous remercions pour votre aide.

-Nous lui avons donné quelques plantes pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur de ses blessures.

-Merci, au moins elle ne partira pas dans la souffrance.

-Sous de tel blessures beaucoup serait déjà mort et pourtant elle est encore en vie.

-Elle est plutôt du genre têtue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ruby tout comme sur les visages de guérisseuse.

-Vous pouvez partir, merci pour votre aide.

-Nous n'avons fait que notre devoirs, au revoir majesté.

Les deux femmes partirent, laissant Ruby et Régina devant la porte qui leur parurent imposante. La louve se mit à la hauteur de sa souveraine.

-Gina ?

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers sa générale et amie.

-Ruby...

-Sa va aller Régina, soit forte pour elle, elle a besoin de toi.

-Elle est mourante à cause de moi.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, elle rejetait la faute sur elle-même.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est celle de cette reine elfique. Emma n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un te faire du mal, elle aurait préféré mourir.

-Elle se meurt parce qu'elle m'a protégée.

-Emma l'a fait de son plein gré, elle savait ce que cela incombait de s'interposer mais elle l'a quand même fait pour te protéger parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un faire du mal à celle qu'elle aime.

La brune savait que son amie avait raison, ces larmes arrêteront de couler et la louve lui essuya les joues.

-Allons la voir, elle a besoin de voir que nous sommes à ces côtés.

La reine hocha la tête à ses paroles, elle décida de se remettre debout, aidé par son amie puis elle s'appuyant sur elle encore un peu engourdi d'être resté au sol. Tout deux regardèrent la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Régina tout comme Ruby lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise, Emma était dans un sale état. Elles s'approchèrent de l'elfe pâle comme la mort et couverte de bandages, l'odeur des herbes médicinales emplissaient la pièce.

Les yeux chocolats de la magicienne ne quittait pas la blonde. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme dans un tel état de faiblesse c'est lors de leur première rencontre. Gravement blessé épuisé, affamé et déshydraté. Mais pourtant, la femme était mourante, même si elle utilisait sa magie pour soigner ses blessures, la quantité de sang perdu allait certainement la tuer, mais en regardant de plus près, la brune pouvait dire que la jeune femme était fiévreuse.

Elle prit la décision de la soulager un peu à l'aide de sa magie, des filaments violets s'échappant de ses doigts pour se faufiler jusqu'au corps de l'elfe. Ces yeux jusqu'à là fermer, s'ouvriront. Sa main retombant le long de son corps, elle descendit son regard sur la blessée.

Ruby la regarde faire en fonçant les sourcils, elle savait que son amie avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Non... Pas aujourd'hui.

Les yeux chocolats se furent plus déterminé que jamais. Elle ne perdra pas à nouveau quelqu'un qu'elle aime, elle allait la sauver.


End file.
